Two Bestfriends, One Dense
by Azusaz
Summary: Natsu and Lucy grew up together and have lived together ever since. But as their senior year prom rolls around, they begin to experience many problems including: jealousy. What will become of the two? Rated T for language.
1. Really?

**AN**: Well, I hope this story is better than my others. LOL, R&R please!

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she plumped down on the park bench. Her legs were sore, her knees where bruised and her arms felt as if they were going to fall off any moment now. Of course her mother's footsteps would be hard. Ever since she died Lucy wanted to retrace her mother's life. But it was all just too hard!<p>

"What's the matter with me?," she covered her face with her small hands.  
>"Nothing's the matter about you Luce. I should know," said a male voice.<br>"Of course, you always say that.," Lucy un-covered her face and looked up.

There in front of her was a boy with pink hair, a scarf around his neck, and casual clothing. He looked around the age of seventeen and his dark-green eyes were absolutely beautiful. He smiled as he took a seat beside Lucy, slouching in the process.

"When did you get here Natsu?," Lucy asked.  
>"Two – three minutes ago?," Natsu said shoving his hands into his front pockets.<br>"How much did you hear?,"  
>"About everything. You didn't make the team."<br>"Yeah, I guessed." Lucy sighed, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

Natsu was Lucy's best friend since she could remember. They were always there for each other and when Lucy's mother died Natsu made sure he'd always be there for her. Once, Lucy was out camping and almost fell down a cliff until Natsu pulled her back up. They shared every moment together. That was until Lisanna came along alright. But it was only a month until they split up and went their separate ways. That was when Natsu noticed he was in love with Lucy.

"So it's almost the big day huh." Natsu brought his hands behind his head.  
>"You mean prom?" Lucy frowned a bit.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Did you find a date yet? Or a suit?"<br>"Nope. Neither. But I have someone in mind I wanted to ask"  
>"Oh…?" Lucy frowned.<p>

Of course Lucy was happy he had someone in mind, but what if it was some other girl? She had that weird feeling again when Lisanna and Natsu went out. Prom was only two weeks away and she only had that much time to ask Natsu to go with her as a date. But her plans were blown now, since he had someone in mind he wanted to ask.

"Who did you plan on asking to prom?" she questioned.  
>"Secret." He put a finger to his lips.<br>"Natsu, that's not fair!" Lucy whined punching his chest lightly.

Natsu laughed and smiled at her. He knew who he wanted to ask and that girl was right next to him. Though he seemed curious if she even wanted a date. He yawned slightly and looked up at the blue sky.

"Is there anyone you want to ask?" Natsu said.  
>"Me?"<br>"Yes, you. We're the only people here in the park."  
>"Well.."<p>

Lucy cringed when Natsu asked her that question. Heck, it made her face almost the color of his hair. What should she tell him? That she wanted her best friend to be her date to prom? That would be so weird. But lots of relationships were made up from childhood.

She needed an excuse for now. She had to think of something. Then an animated lightbulb only for her to see popped on the top of her head.

"Well, there is one guy. Sweet, reliable, handsome, strong."  
>"Oh, who might this guy be?" Natsu looked at her.<br>"Not telling!" Lucy put a finger to her lips.  
>"LUCY!"<p>

Lucy laughed, he was so dense. It could've been any guy he could think of. And so he blurted out, "Is it Gray?" Lucy cringed. Juvia would kill her if she thought of asking Gray to prom. In response she made an X with her arms. Natsu sighed in relief, if she went to prom with that stupid guy he'd jump out a window.

"Why, are you jealous?" Lucy snickered.  
>"What? Me jealous? Yeah right!" Natsu jumped up.<br>"You looked like you were spazzing out."  
>"I was not! Just.. I hate Gray! He's a.."<br>"NATSU. That's not nice!"

* * *

><p>~The next morning~<p>

_NATSU, NATSU!_ Really, could that voice be any more louder? Natsu groaned as he tumbled out of his bed and stomped towards his bedroom door. The door swung open and in came an angry Lucy. "Natsu! What the hell! We have school to go to! We're going to be late!", yelled Lucy throwing a folded red towel at his face.

Again he groaned and as the door slammed shut, he fell back onto his bed. He wasn't in the mood for school, why the hell was school created? Natsu sat up ruffling his pink hair a bit and walked out his door and into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and took a quick five minute shower.

Once done, he came out the bathroom wearing a red shirt, dark blue skinnys, and his favorite scarf. He didn't notice Lucy was standing there waiting for him. Oh she looked pissed. "Natsu", she sighed. Natsu just smiled and messed with the top of her head. "Morning Luce!"

Lucy fixed her hair and couldn't help but smile. Even though he got onto her nerves a lot, she still wouldn't get mad at him. "Ready to go?", she grabbed her tan handbag off the island table from the kitchen and grabbed the house keys. "I am if you are, best friend!", Natsu replied opening the front door for her to get through locking it behind him.

* * *

><p>~Fairy Highschool~ ( Natsu's P.O.V. )<p>

"Oi, Natsu!" said a jet blue haired teen named Gray. Gray was Natsu's rival/best friend. But not as close of the relationship he had with Lucy. Natsu and Gray mostly fought when it came to .. well. Tons of things. "Yo!", Natsu waved walking towards a group of guys Gray was in.

Natsu could name any of these guys right off the bat! There was Loke the oranged haired guy who was the player and ladies man. Elfman the guy who always told everyone to be a man. Gajeel the guy with pierces all over his face and looks like a damn fuguitive. Alzack the guy who seems shy but when it came to guns he is quite loud and all over 'em. Then there's Gray, the guy who never wears a jacket during winter time and he has a habit of stripping his damn clothes off. Then there were others Natsu knew. ( I just don't feel like naming them. )

"So how's it going with asking Lucy to prom?", Gray asked nudging Natsu with his elbow. Natsu just sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. "That bad huh? Well ... if she doesn't go for you maybe she'll go for me.", came in Loke adjusting his glasses with his middle finger and there was always a shimmer when he had that 'turn on' face.

Natsu clenched his fist, "Back away player, she's mine. She already has someone in mind she wants to ask." Everyone jumped. "Well, whoever it is. You have to find out man. Before it's too late" Gray put a hand on his shoulder. Natsu scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"Mira might know, why don't you ask her? She's pretty damn good with this stuff." Loke said. Natsu's face lightened and yelled "Igottago" way too fast for anyone to hear. And ran into the building of Fairy High.

* * *

><p>~Fairy Highschool Gymnasium~ ( Lucy's P.O.V. )<p>

"NATSU ALREADY HAS SOMEONE TO ASK?-", a blue haired girl named Levy yelled out in the girl's locker-room but was muffled when Lucy smacked her hand onto her mouth. "shhhh!", Lucy frowned. She didn't want anyone to know, and hell Lisanna could've heard. For god's sake, Levy really needed to keep her mouth shut for once. Levy was Lucy's best friend but of course not the same relationship she had with Natsu.

"Would you be quiet Levy!", she whispered so she wouldn't catch anymore attention then she already has. "swrorry", Levy muffled against Lucy's hand. Once Lucy put her hand down Levy sat down on a wooden bench in front of their gym lockers. "So .. do you have anyone in mind he may want to go with?", Levy questioned patting the empty spot beside her. Lucy took the seat and sighed.

"I think it's Lisanna but that's just a guess. They broke up last month remember?", Lucy tied her hair into a high ponytail some of her blonde hair framed her face. Levy crossed her arms. "Well, I overheard Lisanna talking to a girl saying she was going to ask Natsu to prom and hopefully they'd get back together." Lucy cringed and could not help but feel her heart rip a bit.

"Don't worry Lu-chan! We'll think of a way for Natsu to ask you to prom!", Levy patted her small back. "We?" Lucy stood up. Levy pointed to a couple of girls in front of the mirror's checking their hair and fixing their clothing. Lucy knew the girls well.

There was the girl in short blue hair named Juvia and her hair seemed like the style Alice had in that movie twilight and everyone knew she had a big huge crush on Gray. Then there was Erza long scarlet hair and whom everyone was scared of, she could crack a bone if she needed to and one time when a guy took a bite of her strawberry shortcake without asking ohh he asked for it. Also there was Bisca, long green hair and everyone thought she dyed it but was wrong she's some expert at guns and she always gets compliments saying she and Alzack should get together someday.

Lucy turned back to Levy and smiled. "Just make sure Lisanna and Mira don't know okay?" Levy nodded and grabbed her hand as they both walked out of the locker rooms and onto the Gymnasium floors and sat on the bleachers. Soon Lisanna came and sat in front of the two girls and as Natsu came out with Gray and the other's goofing around she stood up and yelled, "NATSU! OVER HERE!" she waved jumping up and down to get his full attention.

Natsu noticed and waved back smiling. Damn that Natsu, they broke up. How can they act like nothing ever happened? Lucy rolled her eyes and Levy stuck her tongue out at Lisanna. Really, did Lisanna need THAT much attention from him? Then Natsu spotted Lucy showing his big toothy grin and ran up to her. Lisanna opened her arms begging for a hug but instead Natsu ran past her and sat beside Lucy.

Lisanna looked back and frowned sitting back down with her sister Mirajane.

"So Lucy, afterschool I'm going with the guys to pick out a suit for prom. So I won't be home for a few hours. You gonna be okay alone?", Natsu asked smiling. Lucy never saw him this excited before. But smiled, she liked it when he went out with the guys. That gave her and Levy to have some girl talk and sometimes they'd just sit on the couch and watch romance movies. Though this only happened when Lucy asked her to come over and today was DEFINITLY the day she was coming over.

"Sure, Levy was actually coming over so I'll be fine. Go for it Natsu.", Lucy patted his arm. He hugged her and earned a thanks and headed back to where the guys were. Levy nudged her arm and winked. Lucy couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>~On the soccer field~ ( Lucy's P.O.V. )<p>

"Pass it to me!", Lucy shouted as she was running towards Erza who was kicking the ball towards the guy's side of the field. They were playing soccer. Boys versus the Girls and it was pretty fun. Erza quickly kicked the soccer ball towards Lucy but before she could have a swing Lisanna stole the ball kicking it towards the goal. Lucy stopped running and huffed as sweat trailed down her face.

Did Lisanna just steal the ball from her? That ball was meant for HER. Lucy could feel anger bubble up inside her as Lisanna got the ball in and walked passed Lucy earning a smile of an evil angel.

"Ohmygosh, did she just steal your ball?", Levy questioned as she held a ice cold water bottle against her face. Lucy nodded staring at Lisanna's back. "I think she's trying to get rid of me", she said. The whistle blew and Lucy quickly got to her place.


	2. Horror Movies during a Black Out!

**AN**: Here's chapter TWO! I'm not sure if this chapter is good enough since .. it's a boring chapter. I'm sorta not feeling well. My legs are SORE, my friend made me walk around the whole city on Tuesday and do my legs hurt still. =w=

* * *

><p>Lucy was in the house reading a romance novel on her comfy pink couch that Natsu gave in to when she begged so much to get the expensive furniture. Natsu and Lucy live in the same house, and no it wasn't awkward … to them at least. One time when Lucy was walking home with one of her good friends Levy, well … let's just say it was a shock.<p>

~Flashback~

"Your kidding me right?," gaped Levy as she saw the pink haired teen snoring along on the couch. Lucy shook her head in response and asked, "You surprised?" Levy faced her friend and held Lucy's hands. Lucy knew she had some crazy idea, she could always tell when there were sparkles in her eyes.

"So you two are finally tying the knot … hm?" Levy sneered. Lucy's jaw fell open and Levy smiled when she saw that shade of pink across her friend's face. That was when Lucy cracked. "LEVY! We are SO NOT a couple! I mean look at him!" she pointed her hand at the couch. There he was, snoring away on the couch. Levy frowned and placed the palm of her hand onto her forehead and sighed.

Those two were so stupid. Really, she needed to hook those two up very soon.

"We're just living together, it's not like that" said Lucy with her arms crossed.

~End Flashback~

Lucy smiled as she pulled out a DVD cover from her shelf. The cover design was a horror scene with a girl running away and a guy with a hook chasing her. ( So old fashioned. D: ) "Levy! I found it!", Lucy yelled running out of her room.

Levy was over for the day and were supposed to go buy prom dresses. But instead Levy decided to stay over and have a girl's night "in". "Great! Put that sucker in and I'll go pop this in the microwave!" Levy winked holding a bag of kettlecorn popcorn.

* * *

><p>~One hour later~<p>

A scream escaped from Lucy's lips as the evil guy in the movie sunk his hook into the girl's leg. Levy was hiding behind a pillow, peeking every now and then. "Lucy! She's not going to make it!" Levy yelped as a scream came from the tv.

Out of nowhere thunder started to escape from the sky and rain poured down hitting the earth. Then, the lights went out. Screams came from both of the girls as they hugged tightly. "We're gonna die!", Levy screamed out clinging onto Lucy. "Levy, we're not going to die. The power just went out relax." Lucy patted her blue haired friend.

She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and tried calling Natsu. The call went to voice mail and she cursed under her breath. "Didn't Natsu say he was suppposed to be back ... an hour ago?", Levy wondered looking out the window.

"Yeah. I'm kinda getting worried. He won't pick up his phone", Lucy sighed plopping back onto the couch. Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky. Oh how she hated thunder storms. Sometimes Natsu would stay with her on the couch until the storm was over. But at time's they'd just sleep in eachother's arms. Not that it was weird or anything .. to them.

"I'm going to grab the candle's okay Levy? Stay here.", Lucy said standing up and headed towards the stairs.

A scream was heard downstairs, and Lucy rushed down with a candle lit. "Levy? Are you okay?" Levy was behind the couch peeking through the curtains. "Lu-chan! There was a knock at the window .. and I went to go look there's a man! Standing there!", Levy pointed to the window. Lucy's heart stopped. Oh god. This hasn't happened to her alone before. Usually Natsu drove the maniac's away.

Oh my god, don't panic Lucy. She said to herself. She looked around the room and could not find anything to defend herself and Levy with. Dammit, she cursed.

Her cell phone started ringing, and she answered it. "Hello?" no response. "Hellooo?" still no response. Instead she heard hard breathing. Like that movie One Missed Call. Oh god. This was not happening to her! She didn't want to admit it but she was scared.

The line died and Lucy gulped. "Levy .. lets-" interrupted, she heard the door bang multiple times and jumped. "GO UPSTAIRS AND HIDE!", Levy started grabbing her blonde friend's hand and ran up the stairs.

Oh god, did they're hearts race. Now inside Lucy's room, they were in her closet. The only light resource they had was Lucy and Levy's phone. "My batteries dying on me Levy." Lucy shivered. "Same here Lu-chan." Levy sighed closing the phone and stuffing it into her back pocket.

"Are we going to die now?", Levy asked peeking through the crack of the closet door. "SHHH", Lucy covered her friend's mouth with the palm of her hand. As they listened quietly, she swore she heard damn footsteps come closer and closer to her room door.

Her heart stopped. No way. No fucken way did that bastard get inside. She could feel Levy shiver and try not to scream for help. There was no way they could ask for help now. Their phones died, no weapons in the house, and of course Natsu wasn't here. What the hell, is all this bad luck upon her now? Is that it?

Suddenly, she heard the door to her bedroom open. A heavy breathing could be heard from outside her closet door. Shit, he was close. Too, TOO close! Levy whimpered quietly as she covered her hands over her own mouth as Lucy stood in front of Levy ready to attack.

The breathing became so loud, and the knob to the closet turned slowly. Lucy gulped and a few tears ran down her cheeks. Was this it? Was this really it?

The door swung open and her fist went flying straight at the man's face. The man flew backward and fell onto the ground, a groan escaping his lips. Lucy took this opprotunity to jump on him and keep punching him in the face. So she did.

"Take that, and that!", Lucy said as she closed her eyes punching the man more in the face.

Then the power came back on. Lucy opened her eyes and .. oh. OH HO, did she seem surprised. "L-Loke?", Lucy yelled out as she eyed the orange haired teen. Levy appeared behind Lucy and gaped at how much Lucy beat the crap outta him.

"What's Loke doing here?", Levy asked kneeling down next to the knocked out teen. She poked his face hard and out came a groan. "How the hell did he get in here?", wondered Lucy as she stood up.

"Loke you asshole, did you just go into Lucy's room?", said Natsu as he entered the room. "Natsu!", Lucy yelled out running towards the teen giving him a big hug. He hugged back and patted her head. "Hey, sorry if he scared you Luce. I told him to find a way inside while me, Gray, and Gajeel made sure my suit didn't get wet. Guess that didn't work." Natsu laughed nervously as he stared at Loke on the ground.

"S-sorry, we were watching a horror movie, then the power went out, and then .. well you know the story.", Lucy laughed as well. Loke sat up, holding his cheek and stood up. "Lucy hits hard, and she's cute. That's my kinda woman." He winked and walked out of the room.

"Gajeel's here? Where is he?", Levy squealed as Natsu pointed downstairs. Now it was just the both of them alone in the room. They've never felt akward with eachother before. "Sorry, if you were scared. I wasn't here and all." said Natsu looking down.

Lucy hugged him tightly, "it's alright. You were shopping for your suit. If I may, can I see it?" Natsu jumped at Lucy's request and smiled. "Not until prom silly!" Lucy smiled. "Oh?"

"NATSU LET ME SEE IT!", Lucy screamed as she ran after her best friend around the house.  
>"IT'S A SURPRISE LUCY!", Natsu yelled as he ran for dear life.<p>

Gajeel, Gray, Levy, and Loke were sitting on the couch eyeballing the two. "Are they ridiculous?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm going to do lots of time skipping so.. xD I will probably update more. I promise I'll update on the other one as well. Don't worry.


	3. Gambling and getting Drunk?

~Loke's living room~

"Dammit Loke!", Gray yelled slamming a few of his playing cards onto the rug. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel were at Loke's home playing some cards. But of course, Loke makes it a fun thing. Gambling. Along with a few beer bottles near the guys. Oh, did Loke try scheming them.

Lucy yawned, she was lying on the couch with Levy and Juvia. Boy, were they tired as hell. The guys been at this for some time now and all they wanted to do was go home. "How long will this go on?", Levy yawned as she watched Gajeel slam an ACE on the pile of cards.

Gajeel smirked, "I'm gonna beat all your asses tonight get ready!" Natsu glared at his cards. Gray yawned and threw all his cards onto the pile. "I'm out". Loke also threw out his cards and grumbled. Loke always won when he held a card game at his house. But not today.

"Hurry up dragon boy.", Gajeel frowned. He didn't have all day. Levy looked at Gajeel's right hand and wow. He had tons of tricks up his sleeve. Juvia sat next to Gray and rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll win next time."

Gray wrapped an arm around her and smiled, "Yeah." Gray and Juvia have been going out for almost a year and boy. Did it take a hell of a long time to hook them up.

"Natsu, hurry up. I want to go home..", Lucy yawned leaning against the couch. Natsu frowned and sighed. "Well Gajeel .. I guess it's over."

Gajeel smirked and slapped his cards onto the pile. "FOR YOU!", Natsu yelled slamming five ACES onto the pile. "WHAT?", everyone yelled gaping at Gajeel then at Natsu.

There was no way Natsu won. He never did! "Hand over all that hard - earned cash Gajeel!", Natsu smiled. Gajeel grumbled and smacked the one hundred dollars into his hand.

"So, can we go home now Natsu?", Lucy asked yawning while walking towards the front door. Natsu slipped the money into his pocket and smiled, "yeah." Everyone left and shut the door. "You guys .. who's going to clean all this up?", Loke yelled pointing at the pile of cards scattered all over the rug.

* * *

><p>~Natsu &amp; Lucy's~<p>

"I'm tired.", Lucy yawned walking up the stairs. But she hadn't felt a presence behind her like she always did. "Natsu?", she turned around. No one. Where the hell did he go now?

Natsu was in the kitchen, a wine bottle in his hand and it was empty. Hiccup, hiccup. Came out of Natsu and he rested his head on the island table and dropped the wine bottle which rolled towards the kitchen door. "Natsu?", came in Lucy. "Heya Luce, whaddya doin here?", Natsu hiccuped more. "Okay mister, what the hell did you drink." Lucy picked up the empty wine bottle.

Natsu wondered why he drank the wine bottle in the first place, then he remembered. Oh yeah.

~Flashback~

"Okay, so if anyone wins the game. That means they have to drink a whole wine bottle got it? The person who loses will have to drink twenty bottles of beer.", laughed Loke.

"Your on!", said everyone as in Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. They made a bet right before the card game and when the girls were in the living room. Natsu knew he wouldn't back out and he knew he wouldn't win either.

But the winning was un-expected and how stupid it was.

~End flashback~

"C'mon silly, let's go upsairs.", Lucy wrapped an arm around his neck and one of his around hers and started for the stairs. Damn was he heavy, and she swore his breath smelled like alcohol. Was she supposed to be worried if he drank this much?

Finally in her room, she throws him onto her bed and sighed. "Why'd you drink that much wine Natsu? You know what happens when you get- AH!", Lucy yelped as Natsu pulled her onto his chest. "Shuddap Luce, too loud.." Natsu pouted.

Lucy's face became a pale pink color and tried struggled to get out. But Natsu's arms wrapped around her kept her from escaping. Dammit Lucy! You gotta get out of his grip or he's going to do something bad! Lucy struggled more and more. Nothing.

"Luce stop yer squrming!", Natsu yelled out rolling over so he'd be on top. "MEEP", Lucy cringed as his face was almost as close to hers. "Natsu, get the hell off of me!"

"No can do Luce, I kinda like teasing you like this. It's cute.", Natsu smiled. "Well, I don't think it is. So get the hell off of me!", Lucy yelled punching his chest as hard as she could. But Natsu was too strong and of course she was weak.

Giving up, Lucy sighed. "Natsu look, I'm really tired and I don't think you should be playing- mmmph!" Lucy was muffled when a pair of hot wine tasting lips landed onto hers. Oh god, oh hell no. Was this guy .. kissing her? NO WAY! Lucy was shocked, no paralyzed.

He was obviously drunk and she knew what happened when people got drunk. It leaded to sex, or worse. But she didn't struggle. She kinda liked it. Even though Natsu was drunk completely and didn't know what the hell was going on inside his head.

As they broke apart, Lucy's cheeks were warm and her body shivered. She didn't want this, she knew he didn't mean it. "Natsu. Get out.", Lucy sighed as she pushed him off the bed. WIth and 'oof' Natsu quickly crawled out of Lucy's door and into his room. Lucy felt tears form at the ends of her eyes and she didn't know what to do anymore.

They kissed. They actually kissed. She didn't want that. Her first kiss was when Natsu was a drunk maniac. She imagined her first kiss much better than on the bed. God, she didn't know what to do anymore. What if Natsu remembers what just happened when he woke up? No, that couldn't possibly be it. Besides, she's seen him in a drunk state before. He never remembered anything. That was a good start.

This was her secret now, just hers. Taking a deep breath she changed into her nightwear and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p>~The next morning~ ( Natsu's P.O.V. )<p>

Natsu awoke on the floor of his room, and hell did his head hurt a lot. What happened last night? He thought. Getting up he almost tumbled back onto the floor but used the wall for some support. Some card game that was.

Making his way towards the bathroom, he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a container of advil migraine pills. He quickly popped it into his mouth and drank some tapp water and swallowed. That should do it for awhile.

He smiled and made his way downstairs. There was no sign of Lucy anywhere. Where the hell was she? He went back up the stairs and knocked on her room door. No response. "Luce?", he opened the door quietly. No one was there. The bed was made perfectly and her room was clean. He shrugged and decided to check the kitchen.

Down to the kitchen he went and there was no sign of the blonde haired girl anywhere. "Where the hell is she?", Natsu said dialing her number onto his phone and held it next to his ear. The call went to voicemail and he slammed the phone onto the island table.

He looked up and noticed a yellow sticky note sticking onto the fridge. Natsu took the note and read:

Off with Erza, Levy, and Juvia to go shopping for dresses. Won't be home for awhile. Leftovers in the fridge, Laundry being washed, and don't forget to put them in the dryer!

P.S. Don't do anything stupid!

Natsu chuckled, of course he won't do something so stupid ... yet. He grabbed a cereal box with frosted flakes in them and poured a bit into a small bowl. Now grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge he poured half of the carton into the bowl. Breakfast is checked.

He began eating and started wondering what happened last night after the card game was over. He remembered being at home and going to Lucy's room then.. Natsu spit out his cereal and almost choked.

"I KISSED LUCY!", he yelled out in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I really seem to be updating everyday. I got the beer and cards idea from my family. They play cards a lot and I usually go to my cousin's house and the adults gamble and drink beer.. D: We usually stay late and that's when I get tired. So that's where I got the idea from. xD


	4. Kidnapped!

~Lucy's Room~ ( Natsu P.O.V. )

Sometimes when Lucy wasn't home, he'd be going through her stuff. Which was exactly what he was doing now. Oh the joy he got when he found her "private" diary. Well, it didn't have a lock on it. So .. it wasn't private, it was opened to the public. Which was him that is. He opened it and skipped a few pages.

"Blah blah blah.", Natsu said scanning through the pages. Then he came upon yesterday's entry. What the hell did it say? So he read:

Today was sorta fun, unless you add all the guys losing to Natsu. The first time he's won a card game. I wonder what that boy's going to do with all that hard - earned cash? Well anyway .. I have something shocking to tell.

But I don't think it'll be a safe place to keep a secret. So I won't. I really hope Lisanna doesn't ask Natsu to prom before I do. I mean, it hurt me when they started going out. Hence the reason why I havn't talked to the guy for a month.

But ... I'm not sure how to ask him since he was a complete drunkie last night. And the kiss .. oh god. Should I try avoiding him now? What do I do?

Signed,  
>Lucy.<p>

Natsu's heart stopped. The kiss, how could he remember the kiss and nothing else? Since when did Lucy want to ask him to prom? Everything was so confusing now. And Lisanna? He doesn't know about her anymore. Hell, he didn't even WANT to know everything. He shut the book and placed it in the hiding place he found it in and ran out.

* * *

><p>~Magnolia Mall~ ( Lucy P.O.V. )<p>

"Hey Lucy! I found a cute dress that would look good on you!", said Juvia from across the dress store. Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Erza were at the mall shopping for dresses to wear for prom. They've made these plans for months and glad the day finally came. Everyone's been working their ass off just to earn money for dresses. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Lu-chan! That is a cute dress!", Levy eyed the thing. Picking at the hems and admiring how it sparkled. Lucy came out the dressing room from helping Erza with hers and looked at it. She studied the ruffles going down the dress and it glittered in the light. It was strapless and it had a light pink color to it.

She smiled, "I'll go try it on after Erza finds her dress." Levy and Juvia cheered. It took them about five stores to go to find a dress for Lucy and Erza. Wow, how much work they'd done to find a perfect dress.

~An hour later~

"I'm hungry.", Levy pouted as the four of them sat down on a bench near the food court. Lucy checked her purse, "Sorry Levy, I only have a few dollars left."

Juvia and Erza agreed. They've spent all their money on their dresses and they havn't thought of getting hungry at all. "I'm sooo hungry!", Levy whined slouching down on the bench.

Suddenly, two men came up to the girls and smiled. "We would love it if you could grab a bite with us.", said one of them who wore white. "It'd be fun.", said the other who wore black. Oh hell, this was not happening. Lucy frowned. Were these guys flirting with them?

"No thanks, we were just leaving." Lucy said as she stood up and so did the rest. "Hey hey, where are you girls going?", said one of the man in white as he grabbed Levy's wrist. "Let go!", yelled Levy as the guy's grip became tighter.

"No, not until you grab a bite with US.", said the other guy. Lucy panicked. She then looked at Erza, but then noticed if she hit the guy now she'd be kicked out of the mall for sure. And being kicked out meant no more visiting her favorite bakery on the third floor.

She then looked at Juvia and she just stared. So Lucy had no choice. She walked up to them and told them off. "You better let go of my friend before something happens.", she said in a mean tone.

"Like what? Some slut is going to call the cops on us?", said the man in white gripping Levy's wrist. Oh my god. Lucy thought. This guy is DEAD, she was already pissed off as is and he just made the situation worse. Then smiled. "So I'm a slut huh? What are you doing hanging around with this guy? Are you guys in a relationship together?"

The two looked at eachother and oh, their faces turned cherry red. They were angry. So they both grabbed Levy and ran off. "LEVY!", yelled Lucy as she ran after them. "Erza, Lucy, Juvia help me!", cried Levy.

They didn't catch much attention to themselves since they were on the first floor of the mall. No one would be at the first floor anyways. No stores and there was only an ATM which was out of order.

Levy and the two men dissapeered once out in the garage (parking lot). "LEVY?", Lucy yelled out. Levy was no where to be seen. "We have to do something. Fast.", Erza said looking around the dark area. "Call the police?", Juvia answered grabbing her phone. "No, we can't. They won't be here in time. And there's no time to get the mall cops either.", Lucy frowned.

"Just keep looking and hope Levy is alright."

* * *

><p>~Mall garage~ ( Gajeel P.O.V. )<p>

"LET GO YOU ASSHOLES!", Levy yelled kicking and screaming as hard and loud as she can. "This can't do, she has to be taped.", said the man in black. "We don't got any tape stupid.", replied the guy in white. They were in the corner of the parking garage. Away from the stores and away from any witnesses. Levy was scared as hell. If only she could grab her phone. But it dropped somewhere she didn't know where.

"HELP!", Levy screamed as they muffled her mouth shut.

HELP! Gajeel heard as he was leaning on a pillar. Did he hear something? Or was that his imagination? His cell phone rang and picked it up. "Talk.", he growled. Gajeel was still in a bad mood when he got beaten by that pink haired idiot.

"Have you seen Levy anywhere?", that was Lucy's voice. Gajeel kicked a cobble stone while pacing back and forth. "Nah, why?" He looked up at the ceiling. He had no hell of an idea why he hung out in places like this. He kept walking to the place where no one hung out. "Levy's missing! She got kidnapped!", Lucy yelled into the phone.

Gajeel froze. My god no. He wasn't hearing this. His crush was in trouble and he couldn't do anything about it. Or can he? Suddenly he heard a scream. Close by, and it was her voice. "Igottago", he placed the phone into his pocket and ran.

He came across Levy's phone and picked it up. Yup, it had to be Levy alright. He ran faster as his feet could take him until her blue hair was in view. And two random guys beating her, yelling at her. That's when he had it. He ran faster to the nearest guy, the guy in the white.

"Hey.", he tapped his shoulder. "Get the hell away-", he turned around when a fist pumbled at his mouth and fell to the ground with a THUD! It was the other man's turn and Gajeel shoved the man in black against the wall and hit him with an uppercut.

It was no problem when Gajeel got into fights. Because he showed no mercy, and that was exactly what he did to these creepers. He looked at Levy who was sitting on the ground panting.

"You okay?", he kneeled next to her. She nodded and sobbed. Nothing like this ever happened to her, not ever! "Take m-me back to m-my f-friends..", she planted her face into his chest and cried. Gajeel stared at her, it's not like he wanted her off of him just.. he had a reputation and if anyone saw Levy doing this to him he'd be out of it.

But instead of being the bad guy and forcing her off him he patted her little head and carried her bridal style towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>~Lucy &amp; Natsu's~<p>

Lucy jumped on her bed, happy to finally rest her legs and feet. Her bed was so soft, and .. lumpy? She looked up and found a snoring Natsu there. So .. she did what every girl did when they found a guy in their bed. She slapped him awake. "GET OUT!", Lucy demanded as she pointed to the door.

Natsu, rubbing his eyes yawned. "Luce .. your home. Finally." Lucy stumbled a bit. He had that same face when they .. Lucy flushed pink. "Natsu. Get. Out."

Natsu sat up and frowned. "But why? We havn't talked today." Lucy massaged her temples. "OUT!" But was silenced when she heard his stomach growl so loud. "I did leave you a note that leftovers were in the fridge, correct?", she asked.

"They went bad.", Natsu smiled. "Besides, I like YOUR cooking a lot better when it's fresh." Lucy stormed out of the room and went to the kitchen. There she made crepes. The only ingrediants they had in the house.

~Few minutes later~

"AH! I'm stuffed! Thanks Luce! Goodnight!", Natsu yelled while walking towards his room. "Wake up early tomorrow for school!", Lucy yelled back. She grumbled at the dishes in the sink. She hated dishes and started washing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Oh hey, I'm sorry. I had to make this chapter about Levy and Gajeel. I'm kinda getting off topic about the prom thing huh? Don't worry. I'll try spicing things up on the next chapter. Till next time!


	5. Jealousy brings back a Friendship!

**AN**: I know, I know. I'm late of updating. But don't worry my fellow reviewers! School is almost done and I will update so much your going to CRY! No, I'm just kidding you. xD I am really looking forward to summer since my birthday is just next month! :3 Do you think Natsu is dense enough? Or am I making him too .. y'know? R&R!

* * *

><p>~Two days before prom~ ( Lucy P.O.V. )<p>

Lucy was pissed, more than pissed. She was at her LIMIT with Lisanna. Do you know what happened yesterday? She wrote in her diary:

Natsu was sitting down on the bench when I was walking towards him, Lisanna accidently "falls" onto him, wearing a very short skirt and her red laced thongs showed. Ohmygod, did she do that on purposely? I could tell Natsu was trying to get her off, but I think he tried peeking .. THAT PERV!

After she got off I swear I heard her ask him "would you go to prom with me?" I mean. Even though me and Natsu had that big fight yesterday means he can say YES?

I feel terrible. Like I let my friends down. Well, I guess I'm the only one suffering without a date, right? Unless you count Wendy, but she's a freshman I don't think she would need a boyfriend anytime soon.

Lucy finished off her diary, closing it and putting it back where it belonged. Sitting on her bed, she curled up in a ball and sobbed a bit. That fight they had, it was so stupid. I mean, why would they fight over something so .. small?

~Flashback~

"LUCY, I told you I didn't do it!", Natsu screamed back at the blonde teen. "YES YOU DID! Who else knows? Everyone in the whole damn school!", Lucy cried as she sucked up those tears streaming out of her teardots.

Natsu punched the wall, making a gigantic hole in it and ran up the stairs. He was done, defitnitly.

Lucy sobbed as she curled herself in a ball on the couch. "I hate you..", she whispered. Once she entered school that day, she saw photos of her with the mascot Joey the Dinosaur when she was only fifteen. Of course, she showed Natsu. I mean, he was her best friend and he promised not to tell ANYONE!

But it leaked through the whole school, photos everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. It ticked her off and she broke. So what she used to have an obsession with Joey the Dinosaur? The mascot who was hidden behind him was a teen, a cute one. Hence the reason why she had that small obsession.

But it hurt her, he promised.

~End flashback~

Lucy yawned as she set her alarm clock and went under the covers.

* * *

><p>~Midnight~ ( Natsu P.O.V. )<p>

Natsu awoke with the house shaking, really bad. An earthquake? The house shook so much he brought him out of his bed. That's when a cold chill ran down his spine as a chilling scream echoed through the house. "Lucy!", he scurried out the door and into her room.

Slamming the door open, nearly tearing it apart he found her under the desk. "Lucy!", he called out. "N-natsu, help!", she cried out curled in a ball. The house was still shaking and everything in Lucy's room was falling apart.

He quickly ran towards her, and crawled under the desk hugging her so close to his chest. Hell, he was scared. Not in that way, but as in fear. Fear of losing her. Lucy was a precious friend, best friend, no. The love of his life. So what made him say yes to Lisanna? He doesn't know. "NATSU!", Lucy cried out clinging onto him sobbing so hard. She didn't want to die.

She had so much to tell him, so much .. to say to him. Natsu just hugged her tighter, so close he couldn't breathe.

~The next morning~

Lucy awoke, panting. And it was very hard for her to breath. She gasped and got out of Natsu's grasp and crawled out from under the desk. "Oh my..", Lucy covered her mouth. Her room, it was a wreck. Her notes scattered everywhere. The shelf that held her books was on the ground. Her lamp was shattered and the power was out. Natsu crawled out and yawned. "Lucy..?", he whispered going beside the blonde teen.

Lucy couldn't stand anymore, she clung to him and sobbed. Natsu rubbed her back and kept comforting her. "It'll be okay, let's go see if everyone else is alright.", he wrapped an arm around her small frame and led her down the stairs and outside.

* * *

><p>~Outside~ ( Natsu P.O.V. )<p>

"Lu-chan!", Levy called out going up the the blonde and pink haired teens. "Levy, your okay.", Lucy smiled as she ran to hug her friend. Natsu smiled, he was glad one of Lucy's friend's were okay. "Oi!", called out Gray. Thank god he was okay. Natsu waved going toward his friend. "Everything okay with Juvia?", he wondered.

"Yeah.", he sighed in relief. As ambulances drove down the road Lucy wondered if everyone else was okay. The power was out, and no cell phones could be used. So now what?

~Few hours later~ ( Lucy P.O.V. )

Natsu and Lucy were walking down blocks of half destroyed homes, telephone poles down, and injured people being carried out of their homes by ambulance. It hurt Lucy to see tons of people hurt. But thankfully their house was still standing and they were alive. She noticed she didn't even get to apologize yet. So she gripped her necklace her mom gave her long ago and a hint of pink shaded her cheeks. She never apologized to Natsu before. But here she goes.

"N-natsu.", she blurted out hiding her face with her bangs. Natsu looked at her and smiled, "Yes Luce?" How could he call her Luce like that? It's obvious they fought how could he still call her 'Luce'? "I'm ... sorry!", she bowed in front of him.

Natsu laughed. "For what you weirdo?", he messed up her hair. Lucy stood up straight with a confused look. "I wanted to apologize for y'know .. that fight couple days ago.", Lucy frowned. She felt uncomfortable talking about it and sighed.

"I thought we already apologized.", Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head. Lucy was more confused then ever, "Since when?" The only person in the world that would confuse the hell outta her was Natsu. "Last night, I came to save you and we y'know I thought we forgave eachother when we were hugging."

Lucy flushed, ohmygod. Was he .. seriously? She giggled and squeezed him tightly. "Idiot", she whispered. Natsu granted the hug and smiled. He was so glad, he was living through hell when they stopped talking. This was their first big fight ever, well it didn't last this long exactly. They broke apart and laughed. Until ...

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!", Lisanna nearly tackled the pink haired teen giving him a big bear hug. Natsu couldn't breathe and once she let go he nearly gasped for air. "Yo, Lisanna.", he smiled. "I'm glad your okay! Oh my gosh, do you know how long it has took me to find you?", she chirped. She grabbed his hand and turned around. "Let's go!", until she spotted Lucy.

Lucy saw that look in her eye. Hatred. She wanted Lucy out of existence. "Oh, I'm sorry Lisanna. I'm kinda with Lucy right now.", Natsu scratched the back of his head. But Lisanna had taken it the wrong way. "What the hell does she have that I don't have?", Lisanna went up at his face poking his chest so hard it took him a few steps back. "W-what are you talking about?", Natsu asked.

"You know, why do you always hang out with her then with me?", Lisanna screamed pointing at the blonde teen standing right beside the argument. Since when did Lisanna have such an attitude? Lucy liked what was happening for some reason. Even though she wanted to bitch slap the teen she couldn't do it with Natsu witnessing it.

"What the hell is your problem? We're just together!", Natsu put his arms on Lisanna's shoulders and shook her lightly. "Exactly! What does SHE have that I DON'T!", Lisanna screamed at his face. Natsu had it, something was completely off about her and it ticked him off to be acting like such a bitch. And talking about Lucy like that? What the hell did Lisanna mean?

"You know what? If you keep acting like such a bitch I guess I'll cancel our date to prom.", Natsu growled as he walked pass Lisanna and grabbed Lucy's hand. "N-natsu?", Lucy stuttered as they walked farther away from Lisanna as possible.

* * *

><p>They ended up back at their house and went inside. Natsu still gripped her wrist and trudged up the stairs to Lucy's room. Everything was still wrecked except the bed. "N-natsu?", she asked again as she knew they were headed towards the bed. Oh god, what the hell was he doing?<p>

He laid her onto the bed and trapped her, he was on top of her. Oh my god. He was on TOP of her. Lucy couldn't say a word. "H-hey, Natsu you can let me out now.", She laughed a nervous one as she tried pushing him off by putting her hands on his chest. He didn't budge. How much did this guy weigh? Or was it his muscles? "S-stop playing around Natsu.", she frowned thinking about the kiss they had that took place in this very spot. She wanted out.

"Nats-" interrupted YET AGAIN. Was a pair of hot warm lips on her soft ones. Natsu was kissing her, passionatly. Oh god, Lucy don't get lost please don't respond! But she did. She tangled her hands into his soft pink hair and his hands ran down her back. She couldn't think about anything else. Nothing.

They broke apart and Lucy was panting, out of breath. "Lucy.", Natsu whispered as he stared into her dark brown eyes. I hope he hadn't noticed how red her face was. Jeez, it was red as a tomato. But he didn't care, he smiled. His fangs showing and smiled. "I know this may seem messed up but. I said yes to Lisanna to get you jealous. And I really didn't give out your Joey the Dinosaur picture. I have no idea how that leaked out."

Lucy smiled and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek, "It's okay. I wonder, has anyone been in the house recently?" she wondered. "Lisanna was over couple days ago." She froze. Oh hell no, that demon did not come into her room and invade her privacy! But quickly shooed that theory away and returned her attention back to Natsu. "Is there a reason why you kissed me?", she asked. And noticed she was still on the bed, but she couldn't care less.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you go to the end of the school year prom with me?", Natsu asked fitting his fingers with hers. Lucy couldn't help but smile. "I would love to go with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Okay okay, so this isn't the end! Like I said I'd like to make this true life. This story will continue as long as writer's block doesn't kill me! And, I personally don't take any offence towards Lisanna. But her character just pisses me off when I see her in the same scene as Natsu sometimes. Y'know, might take him away from Lucy. D: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I kinda got the earthquake idea from my science class.


	6. Get ready!

**AN**: Hey guys. 8D; Do you know what I hate about typing? I need to re-read all my chapters so I can make out what happened and like .. continue on. Oh I hate that. But I promise I will update more and read the end of the AN to see the reply's I made for you guys! Hrm, I should come up with songs for you guys to listen to while you read this. Makes it .. dramatic. W So if you don't mind listen to Tear by Mimu!

* * *

><p>~The next day~ ( Lucy's P.O.V. )<p>

"WHAT?", Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Bisca yelled out. Lucy cringed as the room echoed and she waved her hands around. "You guys, it isn't that bad.", Lucy smiled crookedly as a animated sweatdrop fell down her head.

They were all at Lucy's cleaning up from the aftermath of the earthquake. Thankfully only minor injuries happened to the injured. "Your kidding me, Natsu actually said that to Lisanna?", Levy laughed as she put an arm around her blonde friend.

Lucy nodded. She wasn't kidding. "I didn't know Natsu had it in him to talk to a girl like that. He's never talked to ME like that.", Erza said sweeping the floor with a broom. Everyone in the room laughed. Of course Natsu never said anything to Erza, she would've kicked his ass.

"So, is Lucy-san going out with Natsu now?", Juvia asked. Everyone in the room turned their focuse on Lucy who was thinking. She didn't know. She really didn't. First of all, they kissed. Then he asked her to prom. I guess they were going out? But she still wasn't so sure about it.

"Oh. My. God.", Levy facepalmed herself. "You don't know do you?", Bisca asked picking up pieces of glass and throwing them into the trashcan. Lucy sighed and plopped down onto the couch. "I can make him ask you out!", Erza smiled, arms crossed. Lucy shook her head and stared at the ceiling. "Don't worry Lu-chan.", Levy patted her head.

* * *

><p>~Gray's house~ ( Natsu's P.O.V. )<p>

"You kissed her. Then you asked her to prom?", Gray said picking up a broken vase. "Yeah. That a problem?", Natsu snarled throwing pieces of glass into the trash bag. Gray shook his head. "But, you kissed her. Did you even ask her out?".

Natsu stopped what he was doing and stood up. "Huh. Never thought of that.", he ruffled his pink hair. Gray fell on his head and punched the back of Natsu's head. "IDIOT!"

"OI. What the hell was that for, asshole?", Natsu pinned Gray into a headlock. "For being such a dense idiot!", Gray yelled getting out of his hold and elbowing his back. "That hurt you piece of shit!", Natsu said giving him an uppercut. Oh those two. Always fighting.

~Few hours later~

Natsu came home. Bruised up. He groaned as he fell onto the couch. He was too tired. And Gray's house was 10 blocks away from his and it was a pain walking back home. "Natsu are you home?", Lucy ran down the stairs and smiled.

When Natsu heard her voice he grinned. "Yeah Luce. I'm back." Lucy saw all those bruises on his body and gasped. "What happened to you?", she poked his face hard. Natsu groaned in pain and sat up. "I got into a brawl with Gray." Lucy facepalmed. That's what never changed about Natsu. Always in fights with Gray.

"Stay here, I'm getting the first aid kit.", Lucy ran up the stairs. Natsu looked around the house. It was spotless. Since when did Lucy clean up around here? Lucy came running back downstairs and sat next to the teen. "Stay still.", she said treating the wound on his arm.

Natsu cringed a bit and asked, "Hey Luce. How long did it take you to clean this place up? Must've took a lot of work." Lucy paused. That reminded her. Is she going out with Natsu? "Oh, I had my friends come help.", she smiled.

Natsu nodded, look up at the ceiling. It's been akward silence. Then he remembered Gray asking him if he and Lucy were dating. Hrm .. that's the whole reason why he went through that beating. "Hey Luce?", Natsu turned to face her. "Yes?"

He brought his face close to hers. "W-what are you doing?", Lucy flushed as their foreheads touched. "Nothing.", Natsu smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nothing is something.", Lucy said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Natsu grinned and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy couldn't help but kiss him back. Oh god, his lips were irresistible. She never knew Natsu could kiss this damn good! He slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed his tongue against hers. Lucy let out a small moan and circled her tongue around his. They fought for dominince.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and they were STILL in a make out session. "Natsu", Lucy muffled against his lips. Natsu just kept kissing her passionatly. "Natsu. The. Door.", Lucy paused her words as he went at her neck. The knocks became louder. "Natsu!", Lucy yelled.

Natsu growled and pecked her lips. "I'm not finished with you yet." he got up and opened the front door.

"Natsu?", Lisanna said. "Lisanna.", he was surprised. Why the hell would Lisanna be at his front door. At this time of night? "I'm sorry!", she cried wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Natsu felt akward. What the hell was this girl doing? He shook her off him and backed up.

"Sorry Lisanna.", he frowned as he closed the door at her face.

"Who was that?", Lucy wondered as she focused on Natsu's mad looking face. "Nobody.", Natsu smiled. As he sat back onto the couch and Lucy sat on his lap. "Now, where were we?", he whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p>~Prom day~ ( Lucy's P.O.V. )<p>

Lucy was sitting next to Levy in class. She was so excited she didn't even want to listen to the teacher teaching the math lesson on the board. Then she stared at the clock and her face lightened. Last period was almost over. 5 .. 4 .. 3 .. 2 .. 1!

The bell didn't ring. She frowned and then .. the class rang. Everybody jumped up, papers in the air and everyone cheered. Lucy smiled and decided to join in. "Lu-chan c'mon!", Levy smiled grabbed Lucy's wrist and running out of the classroom.

The hallway's were filled with seniors running in the halls and teachers tried calming them down in case the principle would come and moniter them any minute.

( Natsu's P.O.V. )

"OI, Hurry up!", Gray yelled at the school's exit. Natsu ran towards his friend and grinned. "What's the matter with you? You've had that creepy ass look on your face all day."

Natsu became giddy and wrapped an arm around his friend. "Just.. happy." Gray grinned. "You made out with her again. Didn't you?" Natsu smacked his face and walked towards Gray's home.

* * *

><p>~Lucy's house~ ( Lucy's P.O.V. )<p>

"AW, that's so cute!", Levy squealed as she applyed eyeliner onto Lucy's eyes. "The Natsu thing? Or her makeup?", Bisca asked applying blush onto Juvia's cheeks. "BOTH!", Levy chirped. Lucy smiled.

"Finally, Lucy-san is with Natsu.", Juvia patted her back. Erza was in front of the mirror examining her re-newed face as it was applyed with bronzer and tons of other things she knew nothing about. Erza never wore make up before but she thought she looked so damn sexy.

"So tell me, was there.. tongue involved?", Levy sneered. Lucy almost choked on her water she was drinking. "W-what are you talking about?", Lucy blurted as her cheeks flushed. "Oh! She did! She difinitly did tongue!", BIsca pointed at Lucy's face.

"Y-you guys!", Lucy yelled. The whole room filled with giggles. "There. All finished.", Levy and Bisca said.

~Gray's house~ ( Natsu's P.O.V. )

"Should I go with gel or no gel?", Gray asked Natsu as he held up a bottle of mega hold gel. "Gel is going to hurt Juvia if she even touches your hair!", Natsu laughed. He had a point, Juvia would've felt up his hair on the dance floor and there would be no way if she did if Gray had gel in his hair.

He threw the bottle behind him and examined himself in the mirror. "Lucy would feel up your hair too, so I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Natsu stuck out his tongue and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'll end it here for now. I'll come up with the next chapter tomorrow if I'm not lazy. Since I'm staying home. I have field day and I didn't feel like going. -w- Yeah, whenever I see a guy I like I get giddy or something. My friends say I have it bad. LOL. I get to go to NYC for my birthday. :D July 6th. Yup. Anyway here's the reply's I promised.

TheSirenSerenade - Yeah, I just hate when Lisanna is in the same picture as Natsu. D: Fluff IS a wonderful thing, how can Natsu and Lucy live without fluff? Thank you for reviewing and reading my chapters! :D

Ree-Vance - I hope Lisanna will face the facts too. D: Thank you for reading my story!

AMU - Thank you! I appreciate it. :3

Eldan Aranye - Thank you, don't worry I'll make more chapters. xD


	7. Prom: Prince & Princess!

**AN**: ARGH. I'm so mad. =w= But anyway. I was so lazy to type this chapter. And writers block got to me a bit. But I have an idea I have in mind. Don't worry, the story is still going on. xD

Music: Puzzle by Nana or Jenga by Chibita [ if you'd like to be into the story I suggest you listen to these while reading. ]

* * *

><p>~Prom~ (Natsu's P.O.V.)<p>

Lucy, was on the middle of the dance floor. Oh god she looked so beautiful. The spotlight was shining on her, and her dress shimmered. Natsu pushed through the crowd, and grabbed her hand. "May I have this dance, princess?", he kneeled in front of her and kissed the back of her hand. The 'princess' smiled, "I would love to dance."

Natsu stood back up, placing his hands on her hips. While Lucy lightly landed her hands on his broad shoulders. The spotlight was on them only, the shadowed crowd imitated the two. Everyone was on the dance floor, everyone but .. one.

(Lisanna's P.O.V.)

Lisanna huffed as she threw her corsage on the floor, stepping on it repeatedly. She was pissed. Why couldn't it be her dancing with Natsu? She lost it. Speedwalking towards the two, a blue haired girl ran in front of her. "Back off", Levy said as she glared at Lisanna.

Lisanna tried going past her but failed. "Can't you see how happy and peaceful they look together?", Levy looked back at the two teens. Lisanna thought for a minute, and took a good look at them. What the hell was she doing all this time? All what mattered was taking Natsu away from Lucy, Natsu was her world. But she never knew ... she was doing something this cruel. Tears started from her tear dots and she ran the other direction (into the bathroom if you're wondering).

Once the slow dancing music stopped, it turned into all these free dance music. That's when Natsu took Lucy's hand and took her outside.

~Twilight garden~ (Natsu's P.O.V.)

"Natsu, where the hell are you taking me?", Lucy giggled as Natsu placed his hands over her eyes. Natsu kept quiet. Just a few more steps. "Okay, open them.", he pulled his hands away from her face.

Lucy covered her mouth. "Ohmygosh..", there in front of her. Was a beautiful scenery. Flowers. Flowers were everywhere! Bright colored ones. Christmas lights (the white ones that hang outside your house) were hanging above. A peach colored path led to a small victorian porch (the kind that has that roof and it's a circle ..).

"Natsu, I never knew such a place existed in Fairy High!", Lucy said as Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest. "Yeah, you like it? Took me and Gray forever.", Natsu sighed rested his chin on her shoulder.

Lucy smiled and her cheeks warmed up. "I love it, it's beautiful.", she placed her hand on his head and they swayed sideways silently. Enjoying the moment.

"Finally!", Levy nearly yelled out until Bisca and Juvia slapped the palm of their hands onto her mouth. Yup, that's right. Everyone spied on them. "SHHHH!"

* * *

><p>~Natsu and Lucy's~<p>

Natsu was beat. He was so tired partying all night. What time was it? Midnight. Lucy was changed into her PJ's while Natsu was in his. The both of them were in Natsu's room, hanging out. On the bed. Lucy looked at the time. One AM.

"Natsu, I'm going to my room now.", she got up and started for the door until he grabbed her wrist pulling her back onto the bed. "MEEP".

"Lucy, sleep with me tonight.", Natsu yawned placing his hands on her hips. "What do you mean by that Natsu?", Lucy wondered looking at her bestfriend.

~An hour later~ (Natsu's P.O.V.)

Natsu and Lucy were talking an hour ago, but now they were on the bed. Kissing eachother. Lucy was on top, Natsu on the bottom. Lucy tangled her fingers into his pink hair while Natsu ran his hands down her back, down to her thighs. Lucy never did this with a boy before. Ever.

And she never knew Natsu could be this ... agressive. But she liked it, it was hot. Soon, they rolled over. Natsu was now in charge. "Lucy..", he mumbled against her neck. Lucy shivered as his warm lips touched her neck. She felt as if her heart would come out if he kept doing this to her.

His hands roamed her sides and he kept doing it, he could feel her shiver by his touch. He was teasing her. "N-natsu.", Lucy breathed out as he nibbled at her skin. "mmm?", he mumbled. Closing his eyes as he traced her jawline with his lips.

"Natsu, I'm tired..", Lucy yawned. Natsu laid beside his best friend and brought her head under his chin. "Then sleep.", he ran his fingers through her soft golden hair. "Mm .. but I want to stay up with you.", Lucy poked his lips and he kissed her finger.

"I'll be here when you wake up. How about this? I'll wake you up with a kiss.", Natsu smiled as he sniffed the ends of her hair. Lucy smiled. "What if I don't want to sleep?" Natsu chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep."

Lucy buried her head to his chest and smiled. "Goodnight my prince."

"Goodnight my princess."

~The next morning~ [at this point listen to Ghost by Lon]

Natsu yawned and looked at the clock on the drawer. It was eight in the morning and Lucy was curled in a ball, and cuddling with him. He chuckled and pecked her lips. "Wake up my sleeping beauty.", Natsu placed his hand over hers.

Lucy mumbled a bit and opened her eyes, the sight of Natsu made her jump. They slept together. Oh hell, what did they do last night? She couldn't remember! Sometimes when she dozed off, she couldn't remember a thing. "Morning.", Natsu rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Good Morning.", Lucy chirped.

She sat up and so did he. Lucy giggled, "I'm going to the bathroom to wash up." she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She felt all warm around him, a very comfy atmosphere. She felt dizzy by his touch and oh god. Their kisses.

Lucy slapped her cheeks and she felt how incredibly warm they were. Shaking it off, she ran to the bathroom and splashed water against her face. As she dried it, she looked in the mirror and happened to notice a bunch of purple marks on the side of her neck. Were they bruises..? No, it didn't hurt when she touched them.

Oh god. She remembered what happened.

"NATSU!", Lucy yelled as she entered his room. There he was. With no shirt on, and only in shorts. "Yes love?", he purred. 'Love', was that what he called her now? She shrugged it away and pointed at her neck. "What's with all these hickey's you gave me last night?"

He chuckled and stood in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So people can know your all mine." Lucy shivered yet again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Since when did Natsu become so .. irresistible? Damn, everything was getting to her.

"Hey. Go brush your teeth.", Lucy patted his cheek softly and got out of his grip and walked down the stairs. She could hear Natsu smell his breath and giggled. What an idiot.

~Downstairs~ (Lucy's P.O.V.)

Lucy was preparing breakfast. She did most of the cooking in the house, but sometimes when special events came along they'd have people come over and help cook. Sorta like Natsu's little cousin Wendy. Wendy was on a scholarship into this top cooking school. And she was always wellcome here when she was on vacation.

She prepared an omlete for Natsu, and made some strawberry pancakes. I guess she could say she was a good cook herself. She plated the food and set them on the middle of the island table. Taking out two glass cups she poured orange juice into them. She had a feeling, a weird one.

"Natsu! Breakfast is ready!"

Like .. they were a married couple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Okay, I thought I'd put some fluff and lovee into this chapter. I know it isn't much but my last day of school is tomorrow and I wanted to get this done before tomorrow. 8D Please don't ask where I get these .. romantic ideas from. xD I'm sorry if this chapter was short. I really am. THIS REALLY IS SHORT. Now that I scrolled down most of it. B| Unfortunatly, I can't picture in my mind any other couples but NALU since I'm a real big fan. I'm sorry! Don't hit me! OTL But Gajeel and Levy was the only thing I could picture. There will be a TON of chapters. I repeat. A MILLION. These two love birds will go on. Loving eachother. o3o

**Ree-Vance** - Yes, I did answer your review. And now I shall answer it again! 8D I kinda wanted to skip prom since I had writers block for it so .. I'm sorry! D: I WRAPPED IT UP QUICKLY I REALLY AM SORRY. KILLMENOW. OTL

**Eldan Arayne** - Haha, your in college? :D The giddy feeling hits me everytime. It sucks. Thank you, I hope I have fun at NYC too. xD

**kpopgurl88** - I'd choose NALU over any couple any day! Thanks. :3

**TheSirenSerenade** - Of course, I'm not that mean. I love your reviews! Every review makes me take a step forward! I'm glad your a fan of my story! 8D I get fan girly too if I read a NALU scene that makes me giddy. :3 Unfortunatly, I couldn't make any other couples show up. D:

**Mary Akataki** - Yeah the music does bring the mood. I listen to them every time I type my story. Calms me down a lot, and gets me focused and to not procrastinate. o3o Sometimes it's hard choosing the song, you wouldn't want anything too upbeat for a scene that's really calm and what not. D8

**AMU** - Thanks! :D For .. almost everything in that review. LOL. Yeah, I'd like to see Natsu do something mean to Lisanna in the anime or manga but that'd never happen. OTL Lisanna I don't take any offence to honestly but something in me just ticks when I see her in the same scene as Natsu. e_o

I really am, greatful to have reviewers like you guys! I really didn't think I'd get this much reviews and I have fun reading them! I try hard to surprise you guys but, I guess I fail at that. 8D I am so glad you guys have fun reading these chapters I put up here. And I don't write these ideas down. I type what's going on in my mind with them.

And thank you for the things about NYC: I'll have fun. xD


	8. Wendy has a Lover?

**AN**: I've read rated tons of NALU fanfics and lots of them are a lot better than mine. OTL I'll try improving for your sake. 8D I'm finally out of school. Yup. And reading all those fanfics makes me want to update again. So here we go!

**Music**: Double Lariet by Nana [ I like nico nico singers btw. So .. if you prefer the original I understand. xD ]

* * *

><p>~Lucy and Natsu's~ (Lucy's P.O.V.)<p>

"Wendy! You came here so suddenly. You couldn't call to let us know?", Lucy asked as she let Natsu's little cousin come inside the house. "I'm sorry for coming so suddenly. I forgot to call.", Wendy frowned. She looked around the living room and cocked her head to the side. "When has Natsu and Lucy's home been renovated?"

Lucy sighed happily, Wendy was here finally. It's been months since her last visit. "I'll tell Natsu your here. And he'll happily take your bags upstairs.", Lucy patted Wendy's hair and walked up the stairs. She made her way towards Natsu's room which was a mess.

Of course, it was made by last night. Lucy shivered and shook the image away and knocked on the door. "Come in.", there he was. Laying on the bed, skinny jeans halfway down his abdomen. While his red plaid boxers were showing. "Natsu, Wendy's here."

Natsu sat up and scratched his head, "Since when?" Lucy sat beside him. "Since now. And your going to take her bags to the guest room like a good cousin should.", she smiled and started making her way towards the door. But of course:

Natsu grabbed her by the waist before she could make any movement. "Natsu w-what the hell!", Lucy stuttered as she turned around. Natsu stood up from the bed and rested his forehead against hers. "Not until I get one kiss.", he grinned devilishly.

Lucy sighed, "Can this wait? Your cousin is waiting downstairs for us." Natsu shook his head and his grip around her waist tightened. "Nope. Now.", ever since they've been dating Natsu couldn't help but do whatever he could to her. Touch her, kiss her, tease her, play with her (is that the same as teasing? LOL).

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly pecked her soft pink lips onto his warm ones. Natsu didn't want it to end, nope. He tasted something. Something that tasted like strawberries. Her lips. Oh god, did she apply on lip gloss? It tasted so damn good on her. He licked her bottom lip, even though you weren't supposed to eat lip gloss he didn't care.

Lucy knew he wanted her. Bad. Very bad. She pulled away slightly and pecked his lips. "Nope.", getting out of his grasp she walked downstairs. He chuckled he knew she was getting to his head. He couldn't live without her.

* * *

><p>~Downstairs~ (Wendy's P.O.V.)<p>

Wendy was silently looking at pictures that hung around the room. There were pictures of all three of them, some of them took place right outside the front door. Tons were at vacation spots. She eyed them and smiled. "Remembering the good ol' times huh.", came out Natsu.

Wendy turned around and smiled. "Natsu!", she ran to her older cousin and hugged him tightly. Natsu was more then a cousin to her. More like a big brother. "Hey there kiddo!", he messed with Wendy's hair. She let go and smiled.

"Natsu, I have so much to say about my stay at school.", Wendy chirped. Natsu crossed his arms, "It's a boy isn't it." Wendy paused for a minute. "...what?", she asked dumbfoundedly. Natsu squinted his eyes and stared at her stomach. "Right there, it's a boy isn't it?", he pointed at.

Wendy cocked her head, "Natsu what are you talking about?" Natsu became the big mean monster (imagine a giant Natsu and a tiny Wendy with flames as the background). "YOU HAD SEX DIDN'T YOU?"

Wendy screamed and covered her ears. "I did no such thing Natsu, I swear!" Lucy came rushing out of the kitchen and put an arm around Wendy. "Natsu, what kind of 'be a good cousin' don't you understand? What did you do!", Lucy comforted Wendy.

"But Luce, I'm making sure she has protection!", Natsu flared crossing his arms. "What protection? She's only fifteen!", Lucy yelled. Natsu scratched his head and mumbled. She was right, but Natsu was only being over protective of his little cousin.

Wendy sobbed a bit and rubbed her eyes. "Why is Natsu talking about babies?" Natsu scratched the back of his head and paused. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>~Dinner Time~ (Natu's P.O.V.)<p>

Wendy prepared dinner, Lucy offered to help but of course Wendy refused. For dinner was chicken alfredo pasta and desert was a strawberry tart which started baking in the oven about when they started eating.

"So, your exams are coming up. And your having trouble with this boy?", asked Lucy as she piled up the empty plates of chicken alfredo and dumped them into the sink. Wendy nodded, not making any eye contact with Natsu. She knew he would say something right off the bat.

Natsu studied Wendy's 'innocent' face, "Is this boy a guy who has good grades? Someone who would care about you? Who is this boy?" Natsu slammed the table. Wendy jumped and her heart almost ran out of her chest.

"We only just met, h-he helped me pick up my stuff. T-then we started seeing eachother more often..", Wendy replied hiding her red face. So Wendy had a guy too huh? Never expected that day to come. She was only fifteen for pete's sake! "Do you think this boy has any mutual feelings?", Lucy asked sitting back down.

Wendy shrugged. "I'm not so sure if h-he has any of these feelings. Everytime he talks to me I .. can't explain things right. I'm okay with all the other guys and girls in my class but .. he's not the same."

Natsu crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair. How could his little cousin be so grown up now? "But .. he already has a girlfriend.", Wendy sighed resting her delicate head on the table.

That's when Natsu fell back on his chair. "NATSU!", Lucy yelled helping the clumsy teen up. "How many times did I tell you to NOT lean back on the damn chair!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head and groaned.

"N-natsu are you okay?", Wendy asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Just this guy. What's his name?", Natsu asked. Wendy paused ... "I don't know."

Natsu paced around the room. "I'm going to your school and see who this wise guy is. Stealing my little cousins heart!" Lucy cringed. "N-Natsu! Don't do that!"

Natsu crossed his arms. "Why the hell not? He deserves a beat down. Stealing her heart when he already has a girlfriend!" Wendy sighed as she got up from her chair and brought out the three strawberry tarts out of the oven. "Natsu you don't need to, I'm fine. Really.", Wendy said slicing tons of sweet strawberries in half.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and frowned. "Wendy, if this boy does anything to you. Give us a call okay?" Wendy nodded as she tied back her hair. "I really am fine you guys. Don't worry about it.", she smlied slightly.

Lucy patted her head, "We'll always worry about you Wendy." Wendy smiled. She was greatful to have family like this. Even though Lucy wasn't family she still cared about her.

Wendy happily plated the strawberry tarts on three plates and set them on the table.

"Let's eat!"

* * *

><p>~That Night~ (Lucy's P.O.V.)<p>

"Sweet dreams Wendy.", Lucy whispered as she closed the guest room door. Suddenly, a pair of warmed arms wrapped around her waist. "Now, that Wendy's asleep, we can have some fun." Natsu whispered seductively into her ear. Lucy shivered. "N-not today. We have a guest."

"Come on, who cares. It's only Wendy.", Natsu said as he turned her body around to face him. "Wendy? Wendy is Wendy. She's our guest. And we can't just go run off doing weird things.", Lucy huffed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't see whats so weird about it, Luce~", Natsu kissed her cheek and made their way towards Lucy's room. "Shouldn't we sleep in seperate rooms?", Lucy asked as Natsu layed her body down onto her soft bed. He chuckled, "I don't want to."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "Fine." She went under the covers, soft and snugg. "But I want to have a bit of fun.", Natsu said as he turned off the light switch. Lucy knew where this was going. Dammit, he was SO lucky he was cute.

He slowly went under the covers and cradeled Lucy in his arms. She yawned slightly. "You can go to sleep if you'd like.", he whispered. "I thought you wanted to have some fun.", Lucy laughed. "I'll let you go today."

"Silly Natsu.", she smiled and pecked his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Sigh, really SIGH. I don't feel like writing anymore. I'm so damn lazy. D8 Do you know that show Teen Wolf on MTV? SO CUTE. Ohmygod. Alison and Scott remind me of NALU kinda when they get kinda naughty. xD I'll try updating the best I can. Btw, I'm suffering a bit from writers block. I may update late this week. Since my Father is coming back from his vacation in Florida and I wanted to visit him before my bday to NYC. D8 So I won't update for a matter of two weeks. Unless I lug my laptop around.

**Ree-Vance** - I like agressive Natsu too. Espicially when he acts sexy and seductive around Lucy. xD It's just so cute. Yes, I will add lots of fluffiness into this story. 8D Unfortunatly, I'm already taken I cannot marry you. D8

**Mary Akataki** - I'm not really good with dealing with other couples. Sigh. =3= The GajeelxLevy was just a bonus though. I'm not good with making any other couples.. love stories come alive. D:

**TheSirenSerenade** - Well, NaLu .. have you read the rated M fanfics? Or .. the highly prized ones? Well .. you'll see what I mean if you read them. xD I'm sweet and innocent too, but I have a REAL dirty mind. D: You don't have to read the fanfics if you don't want too! akwhflahslfkh

**natsulucy** - Oh ho, rated M chapter. xD I should make one but I have some of my friends read this story and I cannot afford to ruin my reputation. 8D Well, we'll see what happens if Natsu does anything to our beloved Lucy.

**Haruhi Suzumiya-Sama** - What? 8D;;; Do you hate her or are you replying to my AN? xD I don't take any offence to Lisanna but she pisses me off in a way. I kinda like her and Bixlow together though.


	9. Of course!

**AN**: Guess what you guys? My mom isn't taking me to NYC anymore. 8D Her Dr doesn't want her to travel far since she's preggo. So, to get away from her I decided to stay at my Dad's for a week. And here I am. There's a big ass fly flying around here and I'll try not to get so annoyed. B|

Music: Torinokoshitei by ENE [ my new favorite japanese songggg. ]

* * *

><p>~Early morning~ (Wendy's P.O.V.)<p>

Wendy was making an early morning breakfast for everyone. Vanilla pancakes with sides of freshly cut fruit and a jar of maple syrup, omlettes, and home-made orange juice. She decided to place the food on a tray and let the smell awaken the two teens. As she made her way up the stairs .. she decided not to. She didn't want to be such a bother. Oh hell, she was up here anyways. Might as well. The nearest room was Natsu's. So she decided to go there first. She knocked a couple of times to not be rude. Waited a few seconds. No answer. Everyone must've been sleeping heavily this morning.

She shrugged it off and went back down the stairs and watched tv on the couch. Yawning, there was never anything to watch in the morning. Though, an advantage was that Natsu and Lucy had on demand. She flipped through the free shows and came across the food-network channel. Ah, so likely of her.

Just then her phone vibrated. Oh? Who could this be texting her so early in the morning? Wendy stretched and grabbed her phone opening it to the inbox section.:

Can't believe your away from the acadamy. It's no fun anymore if I don't see you around. -Mystogan.

"M-MYSTOGAN!", she accidently blurted out loud. So that was his name.

~Lucy's room~ (Lucy's P.O.V.)

She could hear the birds chirping outside, the wind blowing lightly in the air. What a wonderful sound. What happened last night? She could remember trying to fall asleep, but what MADE her fall asleep? Opening her eyes, of course she saw Natsu there. His arm draped over her waist, head leaning against her arm snoring away. She found that kinda cute and smiled, running her fingers through his pink hair.

She lightly un-draped his arm from her and let it rest over a body pillow instead. Making her way downstairs, she found Wendy sitting on the couch. "Morning Wendy.", she sat next to her and smiled.

"Ah, morning Lucy! Are you hungry?", Wendy replied cheerfully. Lucy wondered why she was so happy this morning. "Not really, did you have a nice sleep?", she asked.

"Yes, I had a comfortable time sleeping.", Wendy laughed. "Oh, I made some breakfast so .. if your ever hungry.", She added along. Lucy nodded, she could smell the food from the kitchen. "I'll wait until Natsu wakes up then we can eat together."

Wendy nodded, then examined Lucy. Not that she was a perv but .. she noticed a couple of purple blue-ish spots from her neck down the her collar bone. Did something bad happen recently? It wasn't there yesterday. "Lucy, did something happen to you recently?"

"What do you mean Wendy?", she asked confused. Wendy pointed to her neck and Lucy got up from the couch and examined herself in the mirror by the stairs. Oh hell no. Lucy didn't think what she did. She remembered.

~Flashback~

As Natsu layed in bed with Lucy he started kissing at her neck, sucking at her collarbone and oh my gosh. What else DIDN'T he do? "mm .. Natsu stop it.", Lucy tried shoving him off of her. But she had to admit, she would fall asleep easily that way if he kept doing that.

"How come you didn't stop me before?", he asked kissing her behind the neck. Lucy shivered, sheesh this guy made her fall head over heels. "F-fine do whatever you want.. I'm going to sleep.", Lucy yawned resting her head on his chest. Natsu chuckled and ran his fingers through her soft beautiful hair. "Cute."

~End flashback~

Wendy cocked her head to the side. "Lucy?" Lucy sat back down on the couch and smiled. "Nothing! I don't know where it came from!", she smiled. Wendy smiled, if she said it wasn't anything she wouldn't have to worry.

Just then, her phone vibrated. She's been texting Mystogan for awhile now. Sheesh. She didn't want to delete whatever he sent her. But wouldn't it be weird to like someone thats a year older than her? Wendy paused.

"Lucy?", she said. "Yes Wendy?", Lucy replied. "Is it weird to .. like someone thats older than you?", Wendy said quietly.

Lucy thought. Was it weird? She's seen tons of celebritys date people older or younger than them. I guess so? She wasn't sure. "Well, love is complicated. It doesn't matter who your with as long as they respect you. Or treat you right."

Wendy nodded. So .. it was weird but it didn't matter? She still didn't quite get it. "I see.."

"Lucy, do you have anyone you like?", Wendy asked. "PFFFT!", Lucy covered her mouth and looked the other way. Wendy scratched the back of her head. Whaaat?

Just then, a pair of warm arms wrapped around Lucy. "That person she likes would be me.", Natsu said placing Lucy on his lap. Wendy's face lit up. "You guys are finally together?", she stood up folding her hands together to the side. Lucy hid her face and nodded.

Natsu chuckled and kissed Lucy's ear lightly. "N-natsu!", she stuttered facing him. "What?", he wondered rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and blushed lightly. "Just .. nothing. Nothing."

"She lllliiiiiikeeees you!", Wendy's eyes turned into animated gold diamond ones. Lucy hid her face to Natsu's chest and they all laughed.

They all ate breakfast together and of course Wendy deserved the compliments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I know this chapter is short, but yeah. I wanted to put the "she likes you" thing since it was in the OVA episode. Oh gosh, just no. xD You guys, I woke up hearing things from the AC and suddenly a bird flew in the room. I GOT SCARED. It was behind the curtain and I told my stepmom and she said let my dad get it so I did. He got it. 8D Then he let me pet it, the birds head was soft. I'm gonna name him David. Yeah. Sorry for this long paragraph but I'm sorta mad at my mom. She's not taking me to NYC anymore, her dr doesn't want her traveling far since shes preggo and everything.. I'm gonna be a big sister. But I'm already one. Step siblings. xD My dad got me this hello kitty iphone 4 case and it looks AWESOME with my iphone. 8DD Anyways .. I hope this giddy chapter was enough for you guys. I may update late since my birthday is coming up and I'm playing black ops on my uncle's xbox360. W

**Eldan Aranye** - Haha, no pressure needed. xD

**Ree-Vance** - Yeah, i think Natsu DOES wants to have dragon babies with Lucy. Oh wait .. this isn't a magical story. D8 Non-dragon babies with Lucy! YEAH. LOL, you love aggressive Natsu don't you? xD I love Florida! I havn't been there in so long though. D: Since .. 6th grade. ;o;

**AMU** - HAHA, everyone wishes Natsu was their boyfriend. 8D

**Haruhi Suzumiya -Sama** - Haha, I kinda got the couple pairing from Alina-san on deviant. I love her artwork and she finally gave me a person Lisanna would actually FIT with! :3

**Shining Stellar** - Thanks. xD I appreciate it! I make Natsu look sexyyyy. 8D

**Gwen** - Really? I've read tons of stories that's better than mine. Trust me. Mine isn't awesome compared to theirs. D:

**natsulucy** - Fangirl mode! HAHA. I'm always a fangiirl for Natsu and Lucy.

**Kaytie** - Yeah, even though Natsu is dense he still has an over protection for his close friends. o3o

Thanks again you guys! I love reading your reviews, don't be afraid to R&R! .. I think I repeated about my NYC rant.. I'm sorry. D8


	10. Share some pocky, romance is in the air!

**AN**: Oh gosh, one of my good friends just reviewed my story. xD Wendyy! I'm going to make a personal comment cause YOU are a very close friend of minee. Well, if any others are reading this. Her real name isn't Wendy. But I call her that since she cosplays **Wendy Marvell** on gaiaonline and I cosplay Lucy Heartfilia. 8D If you'd like to add feel free:** iLucy Heartfilia**. Just to show my joy I typed this out. Btw she reviewed anonymously. [ You'll know somehow. 8D ] I'm sorry to direct the attention to you Wendy. xD

**Music**: Wish by Usa

* * *

><p>~The special place~ (Natsu&amp;Lucy's P.O.V.)<p>

"Wendy, where are you taking me?", Natsu chuckled as his little cousin Wendy kept pushing him towards something. Natsu couldn't see a thing hence he had a blindfold covering his eyes. "Just keep walking!", Wendy said cheerfully. Where the hell was she taking Natsu? Levy has been over a lot recently. She'd be in the kitchen with Wendy all the time and whenever Natsu or Lucy came in, they'd stop talking and act like nothing happened.

Natsu has noticed they've stopped walking, "Wendy?". No response, he took this opprotunity to take off his blind fold. And his eyes widened. "So, she did the same thing to you huh?", Lucy giggled as she leaned her elbows on a fancy plated table.

Natsu nodded and sat on the other side. "Nice setting, and wow. This place looks incredible.", he said amazed scanning the place they were in. Wendy and Levy came up with this plan for days! It took Wendy all she had to make a bake sale when Natsu and Lucy weren't home. "Well, what a nice place to set up a date huh? Gotta thank them later.", Lucy smiled as she felt Natsu hold her hand under the table.

"You look .. really beautiful Lucy.", Natsu smiled as he examined Lucy. Lucy was wearing a nice pink floral strapless summer dress that perfectly fit her hips. Her blonde hair was curled and she had a really nice aroma that smelled like flowers. No wonder Levy made her all done up. "Thank you, I like what your wearing too.", Lucy smiled.

Natsu was wearing a maroon button-up long sleeved shirt and he wore fancy black pants. His hair was the same as usual. Nothing changed about the way he looked, only the clothing. "I like what I'm wearing too.", He chuckled.

"I'm sorry for cutting in, b-but your dinner has arrived..", said a familiar girl's voice. "Wendy!", Natsu said surprised. Wendy was standing by the two teens, holding up a silver tray of spagetti. She lightly placed the plate on the middle of the table beside a small vase with a red rose in it. "Why is there only one plate Wendy..?", Lucy asked confused.

Wendy smiled and turned the other direction walking away behind a exotic screen. Typical, there was no other place to randomly pop out from. Levy must've been behind there too. "I think I know why.", Natsu said. Lucy must've discovered it too and her face became pink.

"One must sacrifice their hunger!", yelled Natsu as he pushed the plate of spagetti towards Lucy. Lucy froze white. Was this guy playing with her? He was lucky she didn't grab the nearest fork and stab him with it repeatedly.

"I'm .. not hungry. You can have it Natsu..", she smiled crookedly and pushed the plate towards him. "Thanks for the food!", he smiled and started to eat.

* * *

><p>~Behind the screen~ (Wendy&amp;Levy's P.O.V.)<p>

Levy facepalmed herself of what Natsu just did, "That idiot!" Wendy was peeking too, and she couldn't believe her cousin was THIS dense! She simply sighed, "What should we do Levy-san?", Wendy asked looking at the teen with worried eyes. She could tell from the look of Lucy's face she was sulking.

Levy sighed and massaged her temples, "Lets just get on to dessert. What are we making for them Wendy?" Wendy brought out thin sticks of bread out of the oven, as well as pouring melted vanilla choclate into a square bowl. "We're making Pocky.", she smiled. Levy's face lit up. "Perfect! I like the way you think!", Levy chirped and helped Wendy cover the sticks with vanilla chocolate.

* * *

><p>~The special place~ (Natsu&amp;Lucy's P.O.V.)<p>

Natsu was finished with his plate and placed it to the side, "That was good food!", Natsu patted his stomach. Lucy nodded in response and kept looking at the scenery before them. "Luce?", Natsu tapped her arm. "Huh?", Lucy replied as he got her full attention. "Nothing, you looked kinda gloomy for a minute there.", Natsu ruffled his hair and stared at the ground.

Lucy laughed and smiled, "I'm not gloomy." She didn't want to tell him what the spagetti was for, but hopefully he'd get why soon. "Your dessert.", Levy placed a square plate with vanilla pocky on the table. She slowly walked back towards the screen. Lucy examined the pocky, the same thought came into her head as did Natsu's.

Natsu stood up, grabbed Lucy's hand and took the plate of pocky. He guided her to a bench that viewed the whole city. Bright lights everywhere and it lit up the whole place. Lucy smiled as she sat down next to her boyfriend. As the plate of pocky was placed down, she grabbed a stick and put it onto Natsu's lips.

Natsu started to nibble and she smiled. He leaned back and closed his eyes, Lucy knew what he wanted and giggled. She placed her lips at the other end and started to nibble as well. Soon their lips met and Natsu placed Lucy on his lap, she entwined her fingers with his pink hair.

"Lucy..", Natsu mumbled against her lips as he kissed her passionatly. "Natsu..", Lucy smiled as she kissed him back just as passionatly. They kept going on until she licked his bottom lip, he happily opened his mouth. But before Lucy could slip her tongue in he beat her to it!

Lucy let out a small moan and circled her tongue around his. They fought for dominince. Natsu ran his hands down her sides and Lucy ran her hands down his muscular chest.

* * *

><p>~Behind the screen~ (Wendy&amp;Levy's P.O.V.)<p>

Wendy's face was really red.. she never spied on someone before. And she knew it was rude. "C'mon Wendy, let's give these two some privacy.", Levy smiled as she wrapped an arm around Wendy and led themselves to the exit. As they exited, Levy saw Gajeel. "GAJEEL!", Levy yelled cheerfully jumping into her boyfriend's arms. "Ahh .. Levy-san has a guy of her own.", Wendy smiled.

She decided to leave the two alone and walked towards a bridge that was over a river. "Ahh .. what a lovely sight.", she smiled happily examining the river. The houses nearby were lit. The moon and the stars reflected the river. "I like this sight too.", Said a familiar voice. But where...?

She turned around and froze. "M-mystogan!", Wendy's face became a bit pink. "Evening Wendy.", he waved going up to the teen. "E-evening!", she stuttered. "Want to take a small walk with me?", he pointed to a path that led to a park. Wendy slightly nodded and started walking beside her crush.

* * *

><p>~The park~ (Wendy's P.O.V.)<p>

_What was he doing in such a place? Why was he here? It's too dangerous to walk around at night .. I just found the place by coincidence. Isn't he supposed to be at the acadamy? Wendy was asking herself so much questions and no answers to the_m. Mystogan was on a walk with her, and he was here so suddenly. Wendy couldn't speak, her heart began beating and .. she couldn't breathe!

"M-mystogan!", she yelled out softly clenching her fists. "Yes?", Mystogan smiled at her. "W-what are you doing in such a place like this? Arn't you s-supposed to be at the acadamy?", Wendy said so fast it made her pant. Mystogan laughed and patted Wendy's head, "I'm here visiting my brother."

Wendy sighed, she didn't know much about the guy. She'd thought he ditched the acadamy or something. "T-thats good to hear!", she wanted to say so much to him. She couldn't even find that much spirit in her voice. Whenever she was around him .. she would have this reactions and it was all too much.

"You stopped texting me, so I'd thought you were sick of me.", Mystogan laughed. Wendy's heart stopped. She forgot her phone at the house! She was so caught up getting Natsu and Lucy on a date she forgot about Mystogan! She panicked. "I-I'm sorry! I forgot it at home and I was helping some people!", burying her face into her fists.

Mystogan chuckled and patted her head, "It's alright." Then Wendy noticed he must've had other people to text. Like his girlfriend! Yeah. "You must've been having fun texting your girlfriend anyway right!", she smiled as they sat down on a bench. "Actually .. we're pretty much broken up now.", he ruffled his hair and chuckled.

Wendy frowned, Aw. Poor mystogan! "Are you alright? What happened? If you f-feel like telling me..", Wendy faced him. "Well, she's kinda mad I'm texting other girls all the time instead of her. And she became such a bitch.. so I did what I had to do.", he sighed.

"Oh .. I'm sorry.", Wendy patted his shoulder lightly. "It's alright.", he smiled. Wendy wondered who were the other girls he texted. She never saw him go around girls other than his girl- I mean EX girlfriend. "W-who're the other girls you talk to.. i-if you don't mind answering!", Wendy stuttered again. She knew she'd have to control that soon.

"Actually.. there's only one.", Mystogan said looking across the park. "Who would that be?", Wendy asked. "Your going to laugh.", he chuckled lightly. "No I wouldn't..", Wendy frowned looking at him.

"It's you.", he stated looking at Wendy straight on. Gazing into her eyes. "W-whaat..?", her face became pink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: OH-HO, Wendy has a loverrrrr. 8D Anyways, I'm sorry if this is too OC for Mystogan. He doesn't pop up much in the Fairy Tail series. You guys, that bird somehow came back into the room. B| I'm going to name him Alejandro Steven David! I caught it this time. xD I'm sorry if I updated so early. I was bored. And yeah. Review time!

**Ree-Vance** - Ahh - I thought I did, I'm sorry. D: Well, it's the same reason why in the series. She ran away from her father and such .. I only went to Florida once to visit my aunt. xD Oh, another bird came flying in this morning. I woke up hearing flaps and BAM there it was. T o T I loveee reading your reviews, makes me smileee. 8D

**ShiningStellar** - Yeah, Eve doesn't really pop up in the series. And I kinda like Mystogan better. xD Eve is just .. better with someone else.

**Mary Akataki** - BIRDS, I didn't expect another bird to pop in today. I came up with my own strategy if another bird comes in tomorrow morning. o3o Err - I didn't find a name for my sister yet. My mom is taking SO long. D:

**AMU** - LOL, ikr? I was watching the Fairy Tail OVA 2 and it made me laugh when Wendy said it. xD

**You'll know somehow 8D a.k.a. Wendy** - OHMYGOD. You are so .. obvious. xD Thank you thank you. I didn't expect a review from you. 8D I guess we've been friends for so long I could tell by your typing. o3o

**natsulucy** - I'm not that good of a writer. The other author's are WAY more experienced while I just wrote about faries, rainbows, and unicorns when I was little.. T 3 T


	11. A big fight with the other acadamy!

**AN**: **So, lots of my friends want me to make a rated M chapter with Natsu and Lucy. Should I? It's up to you reviewers! If I get more than 90 reviews I will make one! In the rated M section**! xD And a shoutout to my friend Xena! She's been reading my story since I first made it and she's been a supporter ever since!

**Music**: Calc. Piano Ver [Riseha]

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke, not remembering anything. "mm..", she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. What happened last night? Soon, a flash made her become wide awake. "HAHA! Look at Natsu! Damn idiot!", yelled a jet blue haired teen. Gray. Lucy sat up, Natsu's arms unwrapped around her waist and looked. They were on the balcony! Still! What the hell happened? "What the hell Gray! You asshole!", yelled Natsu as he too sat up.<p>

Gray had a old fashioned camera with him, the photo came out of the slot and it was a picture of Natsu and Lucy sleeping soundly on the bench they were making out on last night. "Y-your not going to show anyone right?", Lucy yelled. Gray chuckled as he slipped the photo into his back pocket, "Of course not. Juvia insisted I'd get a photo of you two together. She's creating a photo album."

Natsu sighed in relief as he leaned back on the bench. "What are you two doing here in the first place? Jacking off?", Gray said. The two teens on the bench blushed red. "W-what the hell Gray! Get the hell outta here before I throw you off the damn building!", Natsu threatened as he pointed down the building. Gray laughed. "Whatever you loser.", he walked off and dissapeered. "PFFT!", Lucy giggled as she covered her mouth.

"What?", Natsu asked looking at her a bit weirdly. Lucy just started bursting out laughing. "We fell asleep out here! Can you believe at what idiots we are?", Lucy smiled. Natsu had noticed that too and chuckled. "Yes, but your my idiot.", he grinned wrapping an arm around her.

Lucy rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Ah! I see you've both woken up. You got our wake up call I believe?", said a foreign blue haired girl. "Juvia!", Lucy yelled out giving a hug to her friend. "Hello there, did you two have a nice sleep?", Juvia giggled pointing at the two.

"We guess so.", Natsu mumbled ruffling his hair. Lucy looked at her feet and nodded. "Well, I have clothes prepared for you behind the screen there.", Juvia pointed to an exotic screen. Of coruse Wendy had an oven back there but they had removed it. All according to their plan.

* * *

><p>~Behind the screen~ (Natsu&amp;Lucy's P.O.V.)<p>

"Juvia, there's only one screen..", said Lucy as she tried looking for another screen. "Of course there's one screen.", added Mirajane who came out of nowhere. "M-mira!", Lucy yelled out. "It's alright Lucy, I didn't like Lisanna being with Natsu either. Your safe.", she giggled patting the blonde teen's shoulder.

Mirajane pushed the two teens into the screen, fold it to a square using another screen. "You two have fun!", Juvia and Mira said as they walked off.

"So ... I guess we should change.", said Natsu as he started stripping off his shirt. "N-Natsu!", Lucy yelled stopping him. "Hmm?", Natsu wondered. "L-let me help you..", Lucy blushed a shade of dark pink looking away. Natsu noticed that blush on her face and chuckled, "Sure Luce."

Lucy mumbled as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Natsu rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed the top of her head. "Don't be scared Luce, it's only me." Psh, of course it was only him. That was why she was so flustered. Every time she un-buttoned she felt as if she was going to faint. His body was so sexy.

"N-natsu?", she looked up at the teen. He was looking at her, smiling. Why was he smiling? "You're very beautiful, Lucy.", he rested his forehead against hers. "H-hey, don't say that when we're changing!", Lucy explained

"Oh, Lucy. You were the one stripping me~", he grinned devilishly, sliding the straps of her dress down her arms and pressing his lips against hers. "mmph!", Lucy mumbled as her dress was now on the ground. This wasn't fair for Lucy, her clothes were already off and Natsu still had his pants on. Lucy pulled away for air while they were kissing, Natsu wrapped her arms around his neck. Sheesh, these two.

"Your beautiful Lucy.", he mumbled against her ear. She shivered as his hot breath blew against it. "It's no fair.. you have your pants on..", Lucy puffed out her cheeks. Natsu chuckled, "Did you want to strip them off too Lucy?". Lucy flushed a shade of red and hid her face behind her hair.

"Lucy, look at me.", he said bringing a lock of hair behind her ear. Natsu picked her chin up gently with two fingers and softly gave her a peck on the lips. "We can wait if you don't want to do this now."

Lucy shook her head. "It's not that.. wouldn't our friends think weird things since we've been taking so long..?", she mumbled. Natsu looked up at the sky. He had never thought of that. Lucy sighed happily as Natsu took off his own pants. She saw the neatly folded new clothing laying on the ground. She picked up a blouse and examined it.

The shirt was really cuute! It was a pink t-shirt with a logo written on it "aeropostale". How she adored the color pink. Must've been Levy or Juvia that picked it out. The bottoms was a floral frilly skirt which was magenta. Then a pair of hands grabbed the shirt from her. "HEY!", she turned around. She saw Natsu, grinning devilishly. Oh god, what did he have planned now? "Let me help you with that.", he seductively said as he put the shirt over Lucy's head and pulled it down. She slid her arms through the sleeves and mumbled, "thanks."

She figured on putting on the skirt herself, but instead Natsu grabbed it from her hands again and slid it up her legs and it fit perfectly around her hips. "Pretty.", he said softly as he kissed her forehead. Lucy couldn't help but smile, she looked at the folded clothes on the ground. Must've been Natsu. She bent down and picked up a pair of army shorts.

"My turn.", she said as she fitted the pants around his thighs. She knew every guy loosened their pants on purpose, to show off their boxers. And Natsu was wearing red ones. Lucy then picked up a red t-shirt that had the logo "abercrombie&fitch" on them. She carefully fitted the shirt through his head and his long arms went through the sleeves.

"Thank you.", Natsu chuckled as he kissed her cheek. Lucy smiled and held his hand entwining it with hers.

* * *

><p>~Outside~<p>

"Ohh, they are taking so long!", Levy whined as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Maybe their already jacking off to eachother.", said Gray as he crossed his arms looking up the staircase that led to the rooftop. "Aww, we're going to be aunts and uncles!", Mirajane chirped as she folding her hands together and her eyes turned into sparkles. "Hmm .. maybe.", giggled Juvia as she rested her head on Gray's shoulder.

"You were saying?", said Natsu as he held Lucy's hand walking down the stairs. "Natsu, Lucy!", yelled the group surprised. They expected the two to be having sex by now. "You guys thought we'd let go you go that easy?", Natsu said. Everyone shook their heads. "And how come Wendy isn't with you?", Lucy asked the group.

Everyone looked around, where was Wendy?

* * *

><p>~Natsu&amp;Lucy's~ (Wendy's P.O.V.)<p>

Wendy awoke in bed, when did she get home? She'd thought she was still on the rooftop somewhere. Oh right. Mystogan. She giggled as she got out of bed and stretched. Her phone vibrated and she had gotten tons of messages:

Where are you? Are you at home? - Lucy.

Oi Wendy! You home? -Natsu.

Wendy-chan! I hope your alright! Sorry for leaving you last night! -Levy.

Hm, she thought. She worried all these people. Her eyes closed and fell back onto her bed texting them all that she was alright. She curled into a ball and hugged a pillow. "Last night..", she giggled.

~Last night~ (Wendy's P.O.V.)

"It's you.", Mystogan said as he gazed into Wendy's brown eyes. "..what?", she said confused. He chuckled and stood up, holding out his hand. "Let's bring you home."

"O-okay!", Wendy stuttered and flushed a bit as she held his hand. They began walking out of the park to Natsu and Lucy's house. "So, who DO you live with at home? I mean .. when you visit from the acadamy.", he asked scratching his face. "Ah! I live with my cousin and his girlfriend! Their really nice people..", she smiled pressing her hands against her warm cheeks.

"Arn't you supposed to be married to live together?", Mystogan asked confused. "Oh! They were best friends and they started dating recently..", Wendy put a finger to her chin spacing out a bit. "Ah, I see.", Mystogan chuckled.

"Umm .. turn this way.", she pointed left to a vacant street. Mystogan followed her and their blocking the pathway was a group of guys from the other acadamy. Another acadamy for cooking, but their building was so bad .. it drove the food cridets away.

"Oh, it's those whimps from that stupid acadamy!", said a boy with black hair. "Oh, they're on a little date!", said another with blonde hair. Mystogan and Wendy backed away and turned the other direction until another teen blocked their path. "Where are you going?", his voice was deep and his body was big.

"What do you want from us?", Mystogan yelled at them, blocking Wendy. "What do we want?", said the teen with blonde hair. Mystogan nodded. "For you to suffer.", he said as he ran after Mystogan a fist flying at him.

Wendy screamed as his fist landed at Mystogan's cheek. He fell to the ground. "You ..", he said angrily. "What are two upperclass acadamy students going to do to us?", said the teen with black hair as he picked him up by his shirt. "This.", Mystogan smiled as he kicked the teen in the stomach making him fall backwards.

It was a brawl now, one teen versus three. The big one ran after Mystogan with another fist, yet he dodged and kicked his ass. The big teen fell onto the two others and they were knocked out. What kinda brawl was that? Wendy sighed happily as Mystogan took her hand and ran.

"Sorry .. did I scare you? My father used to be a karate teacher. He taught me tons of moves.", he laughed nervously. "N-no that was .. r-really nice..", Wendy stuttered. They were in front of the house now, Wendy passed the gate and turned around. "Thanks for .. today. You saved me, if you weren't there..", she looked at the ground shuffling her feet around.

Mystogan laughed and patted her head lightly, "I'm glad I was there. I'll see you around then!"

"Ah! G-goodbye Mystogan!", she called out as he was now walking the other direction. She closed the door behind her and sighed happily. What a night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Alright, **TONS of you want a rated M fic of Natsu and Lucy based on this story. Here's the catch: If I get more than 90 reviews I will make one**. 8D And I heard Alejandro Steven David trying to get in again.. too bad the crack in the AC is blocked now. xD My birthday is coming up you guys. :DDD

**You'll know somehow. 8D aka Wendy** - Yesss, it's based off a school setting. I won't kill you. xD LOL, ANIMA! Oh gosh. Yayyy! 8D

**Ree-Vance** - I don't get why everyone is all "OMG SHE REPLYED TO MY REVIEW!". Cause like.. I'm like every other normal person. ;;;o;;;

**AMU** - Yeah, I tried taking a picture of him but .. he ran away. D:

**Wakala Wakala Ching Chang** - REALLY GRAY? REALLY. YOUR SO OBVIOUS.

**natsulucy** - I truthfully think my story is fair. My writing isn't far as good and it's sooo short. D8


	12. Bonus: When will she come back to him?

**AN**: fff- so I decided to make a bonus chapter! Woooo! I just wanted to take a break from Natsu and Lucy for now. xD Well, I'll base this bonus chapter off of the real natsu and lucy. As mages of Fairy Tail! o3o I'm sorry if this bonus chapter is a bit short.. kill me now. OTL

**Warning**: Spoilers if you havn't finished the series of Fairy Tail.

**Music**: 1925 [Nobunaga]

* * *

><p>It was every ordinary day at the Fairy Tail Guild. Just that Natsu has been feeling a bit down recently. "Natsu, are you okay? You've been looking a bit down recently.", said Lisanna as she took a seat beside her childhood friend. Natsu grumbled as he lay his head on the table, his scarf covering half his face. Lisanna cocked her head to the side. "Natsu is sad because Lucy has been gone for too long!", Happy yelled out as he sat on the middle of the table nibbling a fish.<p>

Lisanna's face lightened, Natsu has love sickness huh? She giggled lightly and rubbed his back, "Don't worry, your Lucy will be home soon. I know it!" Natsu hid the blush that appeared on his cheeks and buried his face deeper into his scarf. Lucy was gone for one week on a solo job. She couldn't pass that off since it would pay off her rent easily. Natsu was too busy to notice since he was hanging out with Lisanna too much recently.

He had to, Lisanna just came back from the world of Edolas and he'd thought she's been dead all these years. He never noticed Lucy was gone until Mirajane told him she was off on a solo mission that'd take a month or a few weeks to finish. What kinda job did she take..? Why hadn't he been there when she was off? He felt all too guilty.

Couldn't she bring Erza or Gray with her? Levy? Anyone? He sighed heavily. "Natsu, it'll be alright! I'm sure Lucy will be fine!", Lisanna said smiling. "AYE!", Happy agreed. Lisanna's supported the two ever since she came back from Edolas. They looked soo cute together. Back in Edolas the Natsu and Lucy would always play around and flirt. But she was surprised to see the Earthland Natsu and Lucy not together. Although, she did see SOMETHING. Compatibility.

"It's alright Natsu, she's fine.", were her last words as she walked off to join her sister working at the bar. Natsu grumbled and stood up exiting the guild. "Oi! Natsu! Where are you going?", Happy yelled out to his foster dad. "I'll meet you back at the house Happy.", he replied walking towards Strawberry Street. This was Lucy's house. How long did Mira say she was off for? Oh yeah. A couple of weeks. He noticed the window open, she must've knew he'd break in somehow.

He showed his toothy grin and happily went through the window. He was used to Lucy yelling at him, why he broke in. Giving a big huge lecture of using the door instead. Natsu chuckled as he began walking towards her bed. This was where they'd sleep together sometimes. He enjoyed teasing her a bit too, pretending he'd be asleep and bring her closer to his chest. Never wanting to let go.

Natsu! She'd yell sometimes when he held her too close. WAY too close. But hell, he didn't care. Everyone in the guild knew she was HIS Lucy. Belonged to no one else. Damn straight! He'd say when she wasn't around. He layed down, cuddling the blanket. It had her scent, it smelled soo good. What made him go crazy sometimes was her scent. It was an all natural scent you couldn't find anywhere else! That was another reason why he enjoyed sleeping with his partner.

He wasn't crazy, no. But he could not believe she was gone. Gone for so long, he sighed deeply. Hiding the blush he had on his cheeks. There he was, thinking about her again. Everytime he thought about her, that beautiful face would pop into his mind. Why couldn't that beautiful face leave him alone? Why him? Ever since they met he's gone crazy. He closed his eyes lightly and drifted off to sleep. "Lucy..", he mumbled softly.

* * *

><p>Natsu yawned, stretching his arms and legs. What time was it? He took a deep breath and stared at the clock. Ah, it's been two hours since he drifted to dream land. He sat up ruffling his hair and stood up. He stretched once again and made his way to Lucy's bathroom. Sometimes when Lucy was taking a bath he'd wait for her to come out. But Lucy would just yell and scream at him or calling him some sorta perv. Although, she really enjoyed it. Him waiting for her, the guild members said they've never seen him so happy with Lucy. Which made her cause a blush to spread on her cheeks.<p>

Natsu turned the sink water on and splashed his face with a couple doses of warm water. Wiping it with a towel he found hanging near the shower, he noticed it had a different scent. It was still Lucy's but .. he could taste it. It tasted sweet and a bit salty. He liked it. It was the best thing he ever tasted that had Lucy's scent. But then he noticed.. this wasn't Lucy's usual towel. This wasn't the towel she used for her hair! It was the one she used for her body! His face flushed red as he put the towel back where it was and backed away.

He sat down on the couch and sat there quietly. Hey .. there was Lucy's novel. He hadn't finished reading it last time since Lucy came home too early. Luckily he had put the book away before she had a chance to open the door. He sat up and grabbed the book from her desk, opening it and flipping through the pages to find the spot where he had left off. Ah, there it was.

He scanned the page, he knew it was a love novel. He decided to read aloud to himself, "The princess gently placed her lips onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck. The human dragon chuckled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist." Natsu thought she wrote pretty damn good. She said something about basing her story off Fairy Tail. More like herself and him. The human dragon? Obviously him. And the princess? Lucy of course. She used to be one of the richest in Fiore.

He closed the book after reading the updated page she wrote before she left. His stomach grumbled, he hasn't eaten much today. He got up and walked towards the kitchen/dining room. He stood in front of the refridgerator and noticed a pink sticky note sticking on the door. It read: "Lighter is in the cabinet, chicken is in the fridge. P.S. Don't do anything stupid!"

He chuckled, only Lucy would leave a note like that. Natsu did as the note was told and lit the chicken on fire. Chewing and swallowing as it entered his mouth. He let out a deep breath, "Thanks for the meal!" It was getting late, he didn't want to keep Happy waiting. He exited the way he came, not before getting a good whiff of the place first. "I'll be back tomorrow Luce."

* * *

><p>She still hasn't come back. Natsu was getting worried as ever, he began pacing back and forth in the guild. Everyone became a bit concerned. He hasn't been himself lately. He didn't even do anything when Gray "accidently" threw a giant piece of ice at him. "Natsu, lets go fishing!", Happy yelled cheerfully. Natsu noticed his blue haired companion and smiled. "Sure buddy!", he grabbed the fishing pole from his tail and walked out of the guild. But he was forgetting something. No, someone. Lucy.<p>

They were now at their fishing spot, Lucy would always join them. But I guess not today, he sat down on the cool grass and stared at the water. "Natsu..?", Happy asked worriedly. What? Natsu glanced at his pal. Oh, right. He was spacing out again, thinking of her. "Sorry Happy.", he threw his fishing line into the water. Happy mumbled worriedly. He too missed Lucy, even though Lisanna was his foster mom. She was gone for years, until Lucy came along. Lucy was the best "mom" he could ever have.

"OH! I got one!", Natsu yelled out. Happy walked towards Natsu. He was pulling the rod. "OHH! It's a big one Natsu!", Happy cheered as he helped Natsu pull the rod. They pulled as hard as they can until they fell over, a big giant green fish landed on the grass next to them. Flopping around for water. Natsu picked it up by it's tail and grinned. "Wait until I show..", he paused as he thought of Lucy. "Natsu, don't worry! Let's go home now!", Happy said grabbing all of the fishing gear. Heading home.

* * *

><p>Lucy STILL wasn't here. Natsu sighed heavily as he once again rested his head on the table of the guild. He hoped she was okay. She was so clumsy during missions, and one time came home with tons of scratches all over her body. He whimpered as his legs guided himself to Lucy's house. He's been here every single day, never got tired of visiting. He simply lied down on her bed and snuggled under the covers. Her scent went up his nose and he let out a groan. Sleep was taking over his body and he knew .. he knew she'd be back home soon. Just not today.<p>

* * *

><p>A loud slam woke Natsu up from his nap. It couldn't have been her, must've been Happy using the door for once. But Happy was odd, he smelled a lot like Lucy. And his voice sounded like her! "Natsu..?", No. It wasn't Happy. Natsu's heart raced and he opened his eyes.<p>

There she was, a confused look written over her face. He smiled happily. "Luce! Your finally home!", Natsu yelled out. "Yeah, did something happen recently?", Lucy asked sitting beside her partner. "Nope, I just missed you a lot.", he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. A blush covered her face. "W-what are you talking about? Are you high or something?", she shrieked as Natsu pinned her to the bed. "Nope.", he said trapping her between his arms.

"What are you doing, you weirdo!", she yelled. "This.", Natsu smiled as he pressed his lips against hers. Lucy was surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss. She willingly wrapped her arms around his neck and he ran his hands down her lower back. They broke apart after a few minutes. "Hey, there's something I've wanted to say ever since I met you.", Natsu smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "What?", Lucy wondered running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you.", he kissed her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: OH HO! This took me 6 hour to write you guys. ;o; So like .. I decided to make a fic of Natsu and Lucy. xD Eh - I'm sorry if .. I screwed this up. I think I did. So basically, I'm tired right now. Been laying on the bed typing this for you guys all day. And I was wondering .. do you guys listen to the music I reccomend you to listen to? afhlkhfalshfklash just wondering! 8D ff- my birthday is 3 days away you guys.

**ShiningSteller** - Eh - thank you. I plan on making one, I have an idea.. Sorta kinda. 8D ;;;

**Tater Potatos** - Thank youuu. o:

**natsulucy** - Facebook? Did I mention facebook in there...? 8D;;; Unfortunatly I don't accept requests from strangers. D:

**Mary Akataki** - Thank youuuu. :D

**Ree-Vance** - Ahh - so it's a special occasion when author's reply to their reviewer's. xD Yeah, Gray have some shame! B| I couldn't let the birdie in because I didn't want it getting in the house. And like ... yeah. ;o;

**AMU** - AW! Thank youu. 8D I love sexy Natsu tooo. Everyone is having fangirl moments already! ffff-

**You'll know somehow. 8D aka WENDY** - Aw, how'd you forget? xD I am not a great writer. Maybe I should change the review amount to 100. I'm going too easy on you guys. D8 Games? I was playing Zelda. B|

**Theawesomestname** - I like turtles tooo. 8D


	13. The Love Suite and the Beach!

**AN**: Alright, since I never expected to be spammed on getting 91 reviews. Which is great, really. But I was like "Why is there a spammer? D8" And almost went ape shit on my brother. No, I was kidding. I don't care if you guys spam. xD Just dissapointed, it didn't seem fair for me. But a promise is a promise. Check the rated M section soon for my rated M fic of Natsu and Lucy. Can you believe my mom doesn't want me getting xbox? Gotta pay for live and shiiz. B| Luckily I watch Teen Wolf .. that way it'd be easier for my rated M fic. You guys, kill me if I explain things wrong alright? OTL I know this chapter was short. I apologize.

**Music**: Y to Y by Tourai

* * *

><p>A giggle escaped Lucy's lips as she was kissing Natsu passionatly on the bed. He smiled as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against hers. A small moan came out of her, he chuckled as they parted for air. He ran his hands down her back, stopping midway as he felt her bra clip. Lucy blushed as he slipped his hands under her shirt un-clipping it. "N-natsu!", she grabbed her red laced bra out of his hands.<p>

"Yes Luce?", he smiled rolling over so he could be on top now. "Nothing.", she breathed out as he was now kissing at her neck, making small circles with his tongue. He kissed his way up to her jawline, tracing it with his lips. His lips felt hot against her skin, his warm atmosphere. It made her feel so comfortable around him. Which is why she never resisted, she wanted to make him satisfied. "Lucy?", he looked at her. Oh, she was getting too into the scene they were in. "S-sorry.", she sat up kissing his cheek.

Natsu chuckled running his fingers through her long beautiful hair. "What else could we do in this fancy hotel room?", he wondered looking around. "I have no idea, but how did everyone pay for all of this.?", Lucy asked examining the room. It was a room for couples, usually used after people got married. But not for them. Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane helped buy this hotel room for a weeks stay. They didn't tell Natsu or Lucy about any of it.

What are they planning? Lucy shrugged it off and stretched. The bed was soft, very soft. She looked around the room again. The clock was heart shaped, there was a flat screen hanging on the wall, there was a loveseat couch, a jacuzzi in the bathroom, and the bed was a shape of a giant heart. She never knew she'd actually see one in her life!

Natsu was looking around, examining the place. Their suitcases by the door, shelves with tons of love novels of course Lucy would read, big flat screen on the wall, a mini fridge that had a bottle of un-opened wine and candy. What caught his attention was a cupboard next to the bed. He went towards it and opened it. There.. a bowl of condoms were.

"Natsu..?", Lucy sat up and looked at the teen. She froze, what the hell. What the hell was he holding? Ohmygod, condoms. "NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING?", she blushed red and whacked a pillow at him. Causing him to drop the bowl and fall over. "What did I do this time?", he groaned rubbing his head.

"Y-you! Holding..", she mumbled pointing at the condoms scattered all over the floor. Hm? He stared down at the condoms and his heart began beating. "Oh, you thought I was going to touch you when I already do that?", he chuckled picking them up and putting them back in the bowl. "I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to, Luce.", he smiled softly.

Lucy sighed in relief, her heart almost rammed out of her chest. "Unless.. you wanted to.", Natsu grinned devilishy now on top of her. "W-what?", she said innocently. He bent his head down towards her chest. "NATSU!", she yelled pushing her off him. Her face was completely red. "Luce, you know I wouldn't actually do that.", he chuckled kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>~Beach~<p>

Wendy silently walked across the sea shore, barefoot. She stood still, closing her eyes, breathing in the scent of the sea. "Lovely, isn't it?", said a male voice. What? She turned around. "M-Mystogan!", she said surprised. "We seem to be running into eachother a lot.", he smiled. She nodded agreeing with him. "I was on my way to a special place I found. Would you like to come Wendy?", he smiled holding out his hand.

Huh? Her cheeks warmed up. He was inviting her? To a special place..? She smiled and held his hand. He took her through a sunflower field and onto a path that led to a cliff. "Here we are. The special place.", he smiled sitting on the nice green grass. Wendy examined the place, there was an open field that had a sakura blossom tree blooming in the middle, the whole place was surrounded by tons of plants and flowers. And the best thing about it was the view.

"Mystogan? Why do you call it the special place?", she asked sitting beside him. "Because my mother is buried in a beautiful place, and she gets a nice view.", he smiled softly gazing out to sea. "O-oh, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to!", she stuttered. She never knew his mother died, she was curious to know what happened. But she didn't want him to be sad.

"It's alright.", he smiled patting her head. She turned around and saw the headstone in front of the cherry blossom tree. Ah, so thats where she was buried.. a very calming beautiful place.

* * *

><p>Natsu, you really need to be reminded of my birthday so much I'll write it down here. Lucy sighed, writing down "Lucy's birthday" on the July first box on a calender. Circling it with a sharpie marker. "Sorry Luce..", he frowned looking down at his feet.<p>

Lucy smiled, standing up wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's alright.", she rested her forehead against his. But behind his frown was a smirk. "Payback!", he yelled wrapping his arms around her waist. They both fell on the bed and laughed. "Payback for what you weirdo?", she smiled as they held eachother close.

"For throwing that pillow at me.", he chuckled kissing her lips. "Oh, come on. I didn't throw it that hard.", she giggled kissing his nose. "Yeah, sure.", Natsu pulled the covers over them and turned out the lights. "Maybe I'll grab a few condoms to go-"

"NATSU!", she yelled. "Kidding.", he pecked her on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for walking me towards the beach house.", Wendy smiled. "No problem, I didn't want you to go missing or anything.", Mystogan scratched the back of his head.<p>

"Oh, who are you staying with?", he asked. "My cousin's friends. We're planning something for my cousin..", she smiled shyly walking towards the front door. Mystogan stood in front of her, he was about a head taller than Wendy. What? Wendy stood frozen. Mystogan brought his head down and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Wendy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Ohmygod you guys. I'm seriously stressing out with the rated M fic. And this chapter. Since I wanted to give the word out. And my friend Xena pressured me.. no offence Xena. xD But you guys really wanted the rated M fic to be done and stuff. I'll work on that now. For now I'll just give you guys a teaser.. this chapter. I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME. Just because I put condoms in this story. D8 And my birthday is tomorrow. Another thing I'm stressed over.

I'll reply to your reviews another time.. I'm sorry. D: KILL ME NOW. ;O; Oh, the rated M fic will be posted in the rated M section. Anddd .. it will still be the same title. I guess. Just.. look for my name and it will be the rated M one. Okay? It might be posted today. Or tomorrow. 8D ;;;;;


	14. Just keep swimming!

**AN**: OHOHOHOHO. Guess what you guys? The rated M chapter has been released! 8D I'm sorry if I've updated late. There was my birthday, then .. I got lazy and I was stuck on the rated M chapter. And I bought a new game for wii so I'll be busy with that. I hope you enjoyed or hated the rated M chapter. I kinda hated how I wrote it though.. SOBBBB.

**Music**: Black Star by Avril Lavigne [ Decided to go with an english song for some reason. 8D ]

* * *

><p>Lucy layed a picnic blanket on the cool evening sand and smiled. Natsu promised her they'd have a picnic this evening, and so why not? The beach was right in back of the hotel, and no one was around at dark. When the moon rises and reflects above the ocean, the water moving freely. Lucy enjoyed coming to the beach at night, it was a romantic way to spend time with her Natsu.<p>

She stared at the night sky, breathing in the smell of the sea, and examining the stars. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to a chest. "What a beautiful night.", said a familiar voice. Lucy jumped at this action. "Don't scare me like that!", she sighed heavily turning around to see Natsu. "Sorry Luce.", he chuckled pecking her on the lips.

He layed down on the blanket and put his arms behind his head. "It really is a beautiful night.", he smiled as Lucy layed down beside him. Her head resting on his chest. "It is. Too bad we don't have a view like this at home.", she frowned. "We can always rent a beach house.", Natsu smiled combing his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"But, that depends. A beach house is alot if you rent a week. And how will we get the money? Levy and Juvia paid for all of this..", Lucy frowned. Natsu knew he was working two jobs now. And he was saving up for that xbox he wanted so much. But Lucy loves the beach, a romantic setting. A beach house for rent cost .. what? Five hundred a week? He sighed and then smiled.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll think of something.", he kissed her on the top of her head. "W-what? You can't! What the hell are you thinking Natsu!", Lucy frowned and sat up. "I said don't worry about it.", Natsu smiled. "B-but.. you can't be serious. Your going to work two more shifts? You already have two jobs. You can't be working your ass off for a beach house."

Lucy was right, he was risking his free time. Four shifts a week, he was crazy! That wouldn't give time to spend with Lucy, on the weekends he'd be spending his own time. Playing with Gray on his xbox. "Well, how about we both work? I already work two shifts. You only work one.", Natsu said leaning back.

"Thats true.. but I never had two shifts before.", Lucy frowned. "It's not that hard. For me that is.", he yawned. "Well, I really don't care if we get a beach house. We can just go to the beach any day.", she yawned stretching her arms up in the air. "But you like going to the beach at night, when it's all .. moonlit and calm.", Natsu placed her onto his lap cradeling her in his arms.

"But...", Lucy yawned. "Go to sleep my love.", Natsu whispered kissing her forehead. "I'm not tired. I'm just yawning..", she yawned again as water coated her lashes. This was a really bad place to fall asleep. Especially with Natsu here.

Natsu smiled and began swaying her back and forth in his arms. After awhile Lucy gave up and began closing her eyes slowly. "That's a good girl, go to sleep.", he smiled kissing her cheek.

Natsu picked her up and began walking back inside the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Wendy.", Juvia said knocking on the room door lightly. "Come in.", said Wendy's light voice. Juvia opened the door and smiled. "Dinner is almost ready, are you hungry?", Juvia said examining the room. It was a beautiful beach house, and there were five quest rooms and two giant bathrooms. Oh, how she adored the place.<p>

"Ah! You didn't want me to help Juvia-san? With the cooking..", mumbled Wendy as she closed the book she was reading. "OH! Nonono, your on vacation arn't you? You should take a break from cooking. Since you already cook so much in school.", Juvia frowned.

"O-oh I see.", Wendy smiled slightly. She was greatful to have friends around her that cared. "But, I'm sure you're hungry since you were out all day.", Juvia smiled again. "Thank you Juvia.", Wendy smiled as Juvia closed her door. She sighed softly and hugged a pillow. Going through messages on her cell phone. She kept reading that same message over and over:

When will I see you again? -Mystogan.

* * *

><p><strong>SPLASH!<strong> "KYAH!", Lucy shrieked as the cold ocean blue water was splashed upon her. "Aw, c'mon Luce. It's not that cold. Just get used to it.", Natsu smiled as he splashed more of the ocean blue water at her. "N-natsu s-stop it!", she yelled as she placed her hands on her arms shivering.

He chuckled and walked up to her, the water was above their knees and they decided to go swimming this morning. "If we both duck down into the water, it wouldn't be cold anymore.", he said looking towards the waves. Was this guy crazy? Lucy sighed as she looked at the roaring waves in front of her, she hasn't been swimming since she got here. Might as well give it a shot right? "Okay.", Lucy smiled grabbing onto Natsu's hand.

"Alright, ready?", he said facing the waves and walking slowly towards them. "But Natsu, shouldn't we jump - AHH!", she yelled as a small wave hit her, making the sand take her back a few feet. "Natsu!", she said as he was going farther away from her. "NATSU!", she yelled as she tried running towards him. Her eyes were stinging from the salt water so she had to remember where he was.

"AH!", she yelped as she ran into someone's back. She rubbed her eyes and looked, there he was. "Look Luce, a big wave we can jump over.", he smiled pointing at the wave coming towards them. Oh god, this was a bad idea she knew. She can't swim, and how will she jump over that wave? "Natsu, I-I can't.", Lucy whispered staring at the wave coming closer to them.

"Don't worry, I have you.", Natsu said turning towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ready...", he whispered as the wave was now almost a few feet away. "NOW!", Lucy held her breath as the wave the tried jumping over swept them away towards the beach. She couldn't breathe! She needed air, air right now. She gasped as her head rose above the water, rubbing her eyes and scanning the area. "Natsu?", she said looking around. He was no where to be seen. "Natsu!", she yelled. No answer. "NATS .. KYAH!", she screamed as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry, I'm right here.", he whispered into her ear. His hot breath made her shiver and she was wearing a bikini! Did he like seeing her wear something like this to the beach? "D-don't scare me like that!", she sighed heavily turning around. "Sorry.", he chuckled kissing her forehead. "Are we done swimming?", she asked looking back at the sea. "If you're done then I am.", he smiled grabbing her hand and leading her back into their lovely suite.

* * *

><p>Wendy made her way towards the special place, smilling. Where was his mother's grave? Ah! There it was! She smiled going up to the gravestone and placed a couple of hand-picked flowers on them. "I hope your having fun up there, my mom told me it was a special place people go to after they've passed. I'd like to go there too, after I live my life.", she said kneeling down and feeling the gravestone. Tracing her fingers over the carved writing.<p>

But she never noticed Mystogan hiding behind a bush, spying on her. He simply smiled and layed down on the soft grass, examining the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Oh, I got an xbox too. LOL. I just got it two days ago.. and I've been playing black ops non-stop. B| But I'll find time to update, sure. Just a heads up on why I've been updating sorta late. Alright? 8D Ohohoho The rated M chapter.. FAIL. OTL

**Ree-Vance** - OHMYGOD, you do not know how much I miss reading your reviews! OTL Anyways, THANK YOU. FOR THE AWESOME ONE DAY EARLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Even though I'm saying this on the twelth.. LOL.

**Eldan Aranye** - A sly dog? More like a sly sexy dragon. xD

**natsulucy** - AW THANK YOU. 8D

**AMU** - I always stress cause I know people are checking if I updated.. ;o;

**You'll know somehow. 8D AKA WENDY.** - Wooo, 100th reviewer! What were you sad about? B|

Sorry if this chapter was REALLLY short.. just a quick update. Of my fail chapters. 8D


	15. Heat wave AND a Pool?

**AN**: Don't you hate it when it's that monthly gift, ladies? Well.. again sorry for the late post ups. Xbox live and black ops are in the way. Hanging around guys 24/7 is hard. Espicially when one of them likes you. SOBBB. Why don't girls like me play video games? Not the mario stuff, the more action mature stuff. OH, not like that. I meant something like black ops. Again, I'm sorry for not updating. Kill me now! OTL And some people were confused on the last chapter.. I don't re-read my work. So, expect a mistake or a billion! B|

* * *

><p>"Lucy, come on. You have to take it to get better.", Natsu whispered as he dropped a fizzling tablet into a cold glass of water. "NO! I'm not taking any medicine!", Lucy whined going under the blanket. Lucy was sick with a fever, and Natsu has been trying to take care of her. This massive heat wave over the city has made her become sick and Natsu was trying all he could for her.<p>

"Lucy, I know it's hot but you have to take this. It's cold see?", he gently pressed the cold cup of water onto her cheek. "mmph..", Lucy sighed happily as the cold glass was rested on her cheek. She took it and happily drank it. The nice cold water going down her throat and into her stomach. She could feel it too, she smiled. "I'm going to turn on the AC, so you get some sleep.", Natsu smiled kissing the top of her head and turning on the AC.

Lucy nodded and took the blankets off her body, she was wearing a tank top with some booty shorts. Even though Natsu had found that attractive he knew Lucy would break if she was touched by any heat source. The heat has gotten a lot worse today, and he had to move the AC into Lucy's room. It had originally been in the living room.

God, how horrible it was when Lucy collasped from that fever out of no where.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

"The temperature is killing me.", Natsu groaned blocking the sun with his hands. "Yeah..", Lucy huffed bringing her water bottle upside down, seeing only a drop of water come out. It's been a day since they've came home and Wendy already went back to the acadamy. Everyone else was still at the beach house doing what ever the hell they wanted.

Lucy squinted her eyes and frowned, her vision was a blurr and Natsu was walking farther and farther away from her. "Natsu..", she whispered heavily as she dropped her bag and collasped onto the ground.

"Lucy? Luce.", he called. No answer. He turned seeing how far he had gone but where was Lucy? "LUCY!", he yelled running back and stopping to find her body on the ground. He gently placed her into his arms shaking her lightly. "Lucy, wake up. C'mon.", Natsu begged. He placed the back of his hand onto her forehead and it was burning hot! "Damn.", he cursed pulling out his cell phone quickly dialing the emergency number.

* * *

><p>Why was it so hot out? What did they ever do to mother nature? He sighed heavily and poured himself an ice cold glass of water. For some reason he was immune to the heat, but Lucy never was. Must've been why she always complained of getting a pool for the backyard. Dammit, the flowers must've been dying.<p>

He stepped outside and the heat hit him right away, he groaned and grabbed a watering can filling it up with water. He watered the plants a couple times, maybe a little bit more wouldn't hurt. The soil was a drought, the grass wasn't so green at all. Maybe it was time to get a pool. A splash caught him out of his trance and he looked to where it came from.

He peeked over the fence and there, a pool. Kids and adults cannon balling and splashing into it. Damn neighbors .. oh he WILL. Get a damn pool! A NICE ONE. He stomped back inside and sat his ass onto a chair and turned on the laptop. He right away looked at pools that was probably better then the neighbors. Psh, yeah. He WILL get a good one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> OMG, I'm sorry you guys.. I've been having.. problems. B| I kinda regret having an xbox now since boys are suddenly all over me. SIGH, and the carnival is coming up this week so I wouldn't be updating much. OH! I might make a new NALU story.. that is if I can keep up with two stories at once.. : D I HART U GUYS. Oh, was this one short again? Just a quick update .. I'll make a bonus chapter soon. And a sneak peek of my new story along with it. xD


	16. Bonus: Sneak Preview NEW STORY!

**AN**: Alright, as promised the bonus chapter anddd the sneak preview to my up-coming story. :D fff- I hate life right now. LOL.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, whats wrong with you? Stop breathing on me like that..", Lucy blushed. The two of them were on a mission together and boy, Natsu sure was beat. Lucy couldn't believe Natsu beat all those members from the Dark Guild. "And, I thought you get sick if you were on transportation.", Lucy sighed as she took a few steps further. "But it's Lucy, Lucy isn't transportation. She's nakama.", Natsu yawned resting his head on her shoulder.<p>

She smiled at what her best friend said, she still couldn't believe it. He invited her to join Fairy Tail and he had already accepted her as nakama, his best friend. "Alright, we're here. Get off.", Lucy said kneeling on the ground. Natsu hopped off her back and stood up stretching. "Thanks Luce!", Natsu smiled patting her head.

"Luce?", Lucy said confused. "Yeah, Luce. It's a nickname I made up for you.", Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Oh really? Didn't know you were the type to make up nicknames.", Lucy placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not, I just liked the name I gave you.", Natsu sighed.

"Alright, we're back home now. So I'll see you at the guild tomorrow.", she waved as she turned the other way and made her way towards strawberry street.

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Over here!", Mirajane called from the bar as Lucy entered the guild. "Afternoon, Mira.", Lucy smiled sitting on one of the bar stools. "SO, I heard a little something.", Mirajane smiled leaning over the counter. "What?", Lucy asked. "I heard a certain fire breathing dragon slayer likes you.", she winked pointing her chin to a nearby table. "W-what?", Lucy stuttered turning her body to see who it was.<p>

Natsu, it was Natsu. She stared at him, shocked. Mira wasn't serious was she? I mean, look at him! Devouring that piece of meat like a carnivore. "Hey you asshole! You're in my seat!", yelled Gray chucking his ice magic at the fire mage. "HEY, ICE BRAIN. WATCH WHERE YOU THROW YOUR SHIT!", Natsu yelled back as he lit his fists on fire. "Oh, that tears it! Come here you!", said Gray running towards Natsu.

Lucy sighed heavily, there was no way he liked her. Out of her whole stay in Magnolia. She knew Mira would do something to bring her and someone in the guild together. Come on, she had never had a boyfriend. She just flirted with a few guys she found cute. "Mira, I know what you're trying to do. But I'm afraid your plan won't work on me.", Lucy smiled and made her way out the door.

"Hey, Lucy! Where 'ya going?", yelled Natsu punching Gray in the face and ran up to the blonde celestial mage. "Home.", Lucy said going farther away from Natsu. He scratched the back of his head and made his way to the bar. "So did you tell her?", Natsu whispered to Mirajane. "Sadly, she's taking it hard to get. Maybe you should do something about it Natsu!", Mira smiled rested her arms on the counter with a glimmer in her eye. "Alright, thanks Mira!", he smiled running out the guild doors. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!", Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Done with who Gray?", glared Erza as she stood in front of Gray. "N-nothing Erza!", Gray smiled nervously running towards the bar.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, LUCY!", Natsu called out the window. "Natsu what the HELL are you doing? Get inside!", Lucy said opening the front door. Natsu smiled and made his way in and sat down on her soft bed. "So Lucy."<p>

"So Natsu?", Lucy wondered standing in front of him.

"You're acting strangely weird today. Usually you use the window and come out of nowhere..", she mumbled. "Well, Mira said stuff to you didn't she?", he smiled. "..Yes, she has. Pretty weird.", Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Well, here's something that's pretty serious. And I have to tell you now.", Natsu sighed standing up and leaning close to Lucy's face. "W-what?"

"Lucy I-"

"He likkkkkessss you.", Happy purred flying into the room circling around the two.

"HAPPY!", the room echoed.

Oh, Happy. What can we ever do without you?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So here's the sneak preview to my new story.. Okay, lets go on!

"Princess Lucy, it's time to awaken.", said a pink haired maiden opening the curtains letting the sunlight shine upon the room. "mm.. Virgo?", the blonde princess yawned rubbing her eyes. "Yes, princess. It's time to dress you up and come down for breakfast.", Virgo said, grabbing a pink ruffled dress and placing it on the bed. "Virgo, I believe I can dress myself.. I'll be down in a few minutes.", Lucy smiled nervously. "Alright hime, if you say so. I'll be taking my leave now.", Virgo bowed going out the door and closing it.

* * *

><p>She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Sometimes she wished she would live a normal life for once. "Thinking about everything again Lucy-san?", a jet-blue haired girl said from behind. "Ah, Wendy. Yeah, sorta. Everything is just hard right now."<p>

"Maybe I can help. My cousin wants to meet you though. He's a nice guy, and he's been dieing to meet you.", Wendy smiled grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her out to the balcony.

* * *

><p>"Name's Natsu. And you?", Natsu smiled his toothy grin and shook Lucy's hand. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.", she smiled. "This is Happy, he's a talking cat who can fly.", Natsu smiled as a blue haired cat flew above. "AYE!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Natsu? Natsu! Calm down!", Lucy cried as the boy roared. Fire all around him. "NATSU!", Lucy yelled running towards the boy hugging him tightly.<p>

"Lu..cy?", they both fell onto the ground. "It's alright Natsu."

* * *

><p>"Lucy, I'm afraid we're going to hunt these people down. They're too dangerous to be around here."<p>

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!", she slammed her hands onto the table tears forming at the end of her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, I'm not a big fan of your father's plan either. We'll help you.", Loke smiled as a group of friends came forth.<p>

"You guys..", she smiled wiping her tears away.

* * *

><p>"NATSU! DON'T ITS A TRAP!", Lucy screamed pushing Natsu away. BOOM!<p>

"PRINCESS LUCY!", everyone yelled.

* * *

><p>"Lucy? Lucy. Hey, don't kid around..", Natsu frowned as he took Lucy's body into his arms leaning his forehead against hers.<p>

"It's not time to end your life."

* * *

><p>"Natsu, here. It's a wrist band. See? I have one just like it. That way it'll remind us of eachother.", Lucy smiled brightly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I want to help people.. I espicially want to help my friend. Natsu, your dragon powers can hurt people unless you control them"<p>

"But how can I? It just over-comes me.."

"It's alright, I'll help you.", Lucy smiled walking towards the dragon slayer. Until she tripped.

"WAH!", landing on top of Natsu. Faces touching.

* * *

><p>"Lucy is completely out of my league! Everytime I hear her voice or think about her. I go crazy!"<p>

"Maybe thats the cure! When you hear her voice, you calm down don't you?", Gray said.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?", Lucy said cautiously.<p>

"I'm Abra, and I'm here for you. I'm taking you to the boss."

"What boss? You're not taking me anywhere! HEY!", Lucy screamed until Abra punched her in the stomach.

"Shut up you stuck up princess. Out we go."

* * *

><p>"Lucy was supposed to be here two hours ago."<p>

"You havn't heard?", Wendy frowned looking down.

"Heard what?", Natsu yelled.

"This.", Gray frowned placing a paper into his hands.

**TOP NEWS**: Lucy Heartfilia, the princess of Fiore missing?

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS SHE?", Natsu roared.<p>

"I don't know who you're talking about.", Abra grinned.

"DON'T PLAY AROUND YOU ASSHOLE!", Natsu said through his teeth and sent a firey punch at him.

"Natsu look out!", Happy yelled. BAM!

* * *

><p>"Where .. is she?", Wendy huffed.<p>

"Who is she? Are you talking about that stupid stuck up heiress? We don't have her.", the woman laughed.

"Wendy! Watch out, I sense powerful magic from her.", Charle frowned.

* * *

><p>"We're not letting you take our princess away!", yelled Loke.<p>

"Now, where is she?", said Gray as ice magic formed onto his hands.

* * *

><p>"You'll never get away with this..", Lucy coughed as she was once again kicked in the stomach.<p>

"Oh? The princess is trying to be mean. Sad she's too weak to do shit.", the man laughed kicking her repeatedly.

"Kill me, see what happens. You'll end up and jail and you'll be executed.", she laughed.

The man laughed. "Let's see who will win this battle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Alright.. I don't know if that was a preview.. but xD Yeah, I won't be able to update much. So, short chapters. And my friends want me on xbox 24/7. Ugh, I hate them sometimes. Well, tell me if the sneak preview was good or not cause.. I don't know. I suck. UGH, I'm so lazy to reply to your reviews.. D8

BUT, thank you and I will try improving.. if I can. Or I'm just a lazy hoe bag who has friends wanting her on xbox all day. Sobbbbbb. Reviews are loved, trust me I read every one of them. : D


	17. Kisses Underwater

**AN**: My new story is called **Control Yourself!** I know the preview sucked huh? Showed too much.. D: But the new story is called Control Yourself and I'm sorta stressing now. Since school is starting soon. -w- LATE chapters.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke to the sound of a machine running outside. "What in the world..?", she wondered going downstairs and going to the backyard. She opened the glass doors and saw a pool, a giant pool. "What the hell is this?", Lucy wondered kneeling near the ladder of the pool and touching the nice cold blue water.<p>

"It's a pool, it's what we need.", said Natsu sitting next to Lucy. In swim shorts. "W-what? How did you get this?", Lucy asked staring at her boyfriend. "Used my money that was for some important stuff. This is important too.", said Natsu dipping his legs into the nice cold water.

"You did say you wanted a pool all these years right?", he said while kicking the water. "Yeah, but. I can't believe you'd actually buy one.", Lucy said hugging her knees together. "Well, it is a hot summer this year.", Natsu laughed. "What are you gonna do when we have to clean the water next year? You do know bugs get in it right?", Lucy sighed rubbing her temples.

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm making Gray help me later. You feeling any better?", Natsu asked placing his hand on her forehead. "Yeah, my temperature went down a lot. And it seems like a nice day to get in the pool. I'm going to change. Be right back.", Lucy smiled kissing his cheek and going inside.

"Hey neighbor!", a voice called from behind the fence. "Yo.", Natsu replied. "Nice pool you got there! Better then ours!", the neighbor yelled. "Thanks.", Natsu smiled.

Just what he wanted. A better pool nicer then their's.

* * *

><p>Lucy came onto the patio and covered herself with a towel. "Hey Luce.", Natsu smiled floating on the water laying on a floatie. "What in the world are you doing?", Lucy sighed sitting down on a lawn chair. "Hey, why arn't you in the water? You said you were changing..", Natsu mumbled.<p>

"W-what? It's just been awhile since I've worn one of these..", Lucy blushed lighty. "It's alright, no ones going to see you. Just me of course.", Natsu grinned. She huffed and placed her towel on the chair kneeling down next to the water poking it with one finger. "It's alright, it's warm.", Natsu smiled.

Lucy dipped her toe and it was cold. "I'm not going in there.", Lucy frowned. "Oh yes you are.", Natsu said slyly grabbing her arms and pulling her into the water. "KYAH! NATSU!", Lucy shrieked as the cold water hit her. "Yes Lucy?", Natsu chuckled splashing her with water.

"S-stop. C-cold..", she mumbled placing her hands on his chest. "You have to get used to the water silly.", he smiled kissing her forehead. Soon, Lucy walked around the pool shivering and once she turned Natsu wasn't there.

"Natsu? Na- KYAH!", she was suddenly pulled underwater until a pair of lips landed onto hers, opening his mouth and blowing air into hers. She gasped and made her way to the surface and sighed. "Natsu, did you really have to surprise me like that?", she mumbled.

"It was the only way to get you used to the water.", he smiled pecking her on the lips. Lucy frowned then splashed water at him and smiled, "then why don't you get used to the water?"

"Oh, is this a challenge?", Natsu smirked grabbing a water gun from the deck.

"Your on."

* * *

><p>"Juvia, what are you wearing?", Gray asked gazing at his girlfriend. "A bikini, do you like it?", Juvia smiled eyeing herself in the mirror. "Yeah, but why are you wearing it?", he asked. "Oh, Lucy invited us over for a pool party. I bought you swim trunks too. They're in the room.", she smiled.<p>

"Pool party? When did Natsu get a pool?", he mumbled going to their room and took black swim trunks out of a Hollister bag. "GRAY! Hurry, I want to take a dip in the pool!", Juvia yelled packing fruit into a beach bag.

He grumbled and went down the stairs. All he had to do was wear his swim trunks with a muscle shirt and take his shirt off when he got there.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Juvia you're here!", Lucy smiled hugging her friend. "Yes, and when did you guys get a pool?", Juvia mumbled. "I said that too..", Lucy sighed. "C'mon! Let's take a dip in that pool of yours", she winked and grabbed Lucy's hand.<p>

"Please don't tell me everyone else is coming here for the pool now..", Natsu sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Ohoohohohoho, I hated this chapter. I was playing COD while typing it tooo... D8 But anyway if it's confusing or it sucks. Just tell me.

BTW my new story is called **Control Yourself!** SO.. yeah. Read it. Please?

This chapter was short again.. OTL


	18. An unexpected surprise! LAST CHAPTER

**AN**: I havn't updated in awhile, I'm sorry. :c I forgot to post this.. the last chapter. OH-NO! yes. I know.

"NATSU!", Lucy yelled as Natsu had hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hiya.", he smiled. "Don't scare me like that!", she frowned. "Why not Luce? It's funny.", he chuckled kissing the back of her neck.

"No. It is not 'funny'.", she facepalmed herself. "You've been working non-stop this week. Something the matter?", she frowned turning herself around to face her boyfriend. "Nothings wrong Lucy.", he smiled pecking her lips. "You sure? If there's something you've been wanting to buy..", she told.

"No, I want to buy this on my own. It's nothing like any of the other items you helped me pay for.", he smiled. "Fine.", Lucy smiled. She was glad Natsu was paying for himself. Over the years, it would be "Lucy please! It's the greatest power ranger ever!" or "Pleaaaaseee! This is the last time I borrow money I just want ice cream!" or maybe .. "LUCEEE! I was supposed to buy the calculator for class but spent it on this super awesome robot!"

"Alright, time to go back to work.", Natsu said turning around and heading for the door. "Work? You just got back!", Lucy pouted. Natsu has been working every day now, he had two jobs and has been changing shifts lately. "Yeah, I'll be back in two hours alright?", he smiled turning around.

"Wait.", Lucy pouted. "Hm?", Natsu looked. "You forgot something.", she whispered. "I know what you're talking about.", he chuckled wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Lucy blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her toes to kiss his lips passionately. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"I'll be back, I promise. I'm not done with you.", he smirked giving her a quick kiss before leaving. Lucy sighed as she plopped down on the couch. She already missed being in that idiot's arms.

* * *

><p>Lucy difted to sleep on the couch until she heard the door slamming. She simply ignored it and curled in a ball, feeling a presence in front of her she had been picked up bridal style and has been brought upstairs to her room. She cracked one eye open and saw a head of pink hair. "You said two hours..", she mumbled.<p>

"It is two hours silly.", he smiled kissing her forehead. Natsu layed her down on the bed and changed into his boxers. "You're sleeping alone?", she pouted as he was about to go out the room. "You want me to sleep with you? Sounds like you're mad at me Luce.", he frowned but inside was a smirk. "I'm not mad at you, I missed you. Come here.", she demanded opening her arms.

He smiled as he layed down on the bed with her pulling the blankets over the both of them.

* * *

><p>The sun had went through the blinds and woke Lucy up. "mmph..", she grumbled turning her position trying to find Natsu's chest. Instead her head fell on a pillow. She brought her head up and found that her boyfriend wasn't there. "Work again..", she frowned getting out of bed grabbing her cellphone off the desk.<p>

Oh what a surprise, a text message. Which read: Work again, this is the last time and get yourself prettied up and meet me at the roof of Levy's apartment building in four hours. -Natsu.

"Four hours? What does he want me to do there?", she sighed grabbing her towel and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As Lucy took the stairs up to the roof, she kept wondering what Natsu wanted. She looked at herself through a glass window. She wondered why he asked to get prettied up too. Her blonde hair was curled, she wore a light pink dress, white sandals, and silver bracelets.<p>

She kept going up the steps, untill she stopped at the closed door. She kinda felt scared but she had to do it. She opened the door and her eyes widened.

A red carpet was rolled in front of her, white lights hung above the sky, beautiful background music played, flowers were everywhere. Her favorites! Daisys, Lillies, and Roses. Every one of her friends were standing where the red carpet ended.

"Lucy.", Levy smiled grabbed her hand and leading her to where curtains hung. "Someone is waiting for you behind those curtains.", she smiled hugging her best friend and letting go of her hand. "Natsu?", she wondered as she went behind the curtains.

"Nope, not close enough Lucy.", Loke laughed. "Oh.", she said. "Follow me.", he smiled going a few feet and stopping at a blue floral curtain. "Behind those is a friend, then you'll meet your lover.", Loke smiled pushing Lucy past the fabric.

"Yo. Lucy.", Gray smiled as he pointed his finger at red curtains. Follow me.", he said as he started going towards them. "Whats going on Gray?", Lucy asked. "Shhh.", he said as he stopped in front of the curtains. "Off you go.", he said pushing Lucy past them.

* * *

><p>"AH! What's with the pushing!", she frowned. She looked in front of her, and the view was amazing. Bright city lights, stars were bright and reflecting. "Beautiful..", she said surprised.<p>

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and brought her close to a chest. "You are beautiful.", he said kissing the back of her neck. "H-how many times did I say not to do that?", she stuttered as she turned around to face her boyfriend.

"And how many times did I say its funny?", he smiled resting his forehead against hers. "Do you like the scenery?", he smiled. "Yes. A lot.", she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think you'll like what's about to happen a lot more.", he smiled.

"What?", she asked as he grabbed her left hand and kneeled down. "Lucy Heartfilia.", he smiled kissing the back of her hand. "Yes, Natsu?", she asked.

"Will you marry me?", he asked bringing out a black case from his other and and opening it to reveal a ring. Her eyes began filling with tears as the fell down her cheeks. All Natsu did was smile.

"This is why you've been working all week?", she hicced. "This is why you've been an idiot?", she said. "You idiot! Of course I will marry you!", she cried throwing herself into his arms.

He smiled and kissed her passionately, wiping those tears away. "I love you Lucy."

"I love you Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I know this is the last chapter, but. If you want to read more NALU. Check out my newest story **Control Yourself! **ffff- This ending. I wish I can fix it. T ^ T Thank you for reviewing this story! I really appreciate it!


End file.
